Charmed
by LChandler2009
Summary: Twilight/Charmed. learning who her real family is, bella is finaly moving on in her life. But then the cullens show up. how will they react to the new improved bella? and better yet, how will bella take it?
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone, this is my new story. This just came to me about a month ago, but I just haven't had time to type it up. Let me know what you think.

A loud crack of thunder jarred me from my sleep. It took me a few minutes to realize I was no longer in forks, but in San Francisco. So much had changed since last year it was hard to believe and I let myself analyze the past events.

One year ago I was left by my one true love, Edward, and his family. He had been my life, my very existence. But I wasn't good enough for him. He was beautiful, graceful, and an immortal vampire. I was plain, clumsy and a human. At least I thought I was human.

Six months after the Cullen's departed I learned I wasn't Charlie and Rene's daughter. I was the daughter of Piper and Leo Halliewell. They had been forced to give me up for adoption, for someone was after me. A demon. He had wanted to raise me to rule the underworld as queen. So with heavy hearts Piper and Leo along with my aunts, Phoebe and Paige, bound my powers and gave me to Charlie and Rene. But the demon did not give up. He searched for me for 18 years. When he found me, he offered me power and love, but I refused. Angered he attacked but two men appeared in a swirl of blue and white lights. They vanquished him and took me to their home.

Not long after I found out who I was. My real name had been Isabella Prudence Halliewell, and the two men who had saved me were my brothers. After that I had my powers unbound and moved into the manor. Charlie and Rene understood and I still loved them dearly.

I love my new family. My mom was wonderful. She had easily become my best friend and the kind of mother I always wished I had. She was so different from Rene. Mom was a natural caregiver, always taking care of us kids. My father was a lot like Charlie though. He was protective and kind, but unlike Charlie I could talk to dad about anything. I found myself becoming a daddy's girl. Chris and Wyatt had become my rocks. They were always there for me to comfort me when I would get overwhelmed of frustrated when I couldn't get a spell right. I depended on them so much, and they were the only ones I had told about the Cullen's.

Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige were also two of my best friends. Aunt Phoebe was the one I could go to, to get advice. She had two sons, Victor and Patrick. Vic was 13 and Pat 8. Aunt Paige was the fun aunt. She was the one I could go to when I was bored. She could always make me laugh and was always trying to give me a makeover or get me a guy. She also had two sons, Henri Jr. who was 16 and Matthew who was only 5. My uncles where goofballs half the time. Uncle Coop was aunt phoebes husband and was a cupid. He helped people find true love and I sometimes wondered if he knew about me and Edward. Uncle Henri was Aunt Paige's husband. Besides grandpa victor he was the only mortal in the family.

Recollecting my thoughts I pulled myself from my bed and walked over the full length mirror standing in the corner. I had changed a lot the past year. My hair was shorter but still the same mahogany brown. My skin was still deathly pale. My body had filled out into a womanly shape rather than the scrawny shapeless one of my youth. My taste in clothing had drastically improved (something I know would have made Alice happy) and thanks to the females of my family I now regularly wore heels.

With one final look in the mirror I headed for my shower with a since that something big was about to happen.

Well that's the first chapter. I already have the second chapter halfway ready, but I'm not going to upload it until I know someone is going to read it and review it. All my other stories have only had a few reviews and I don't have time to waste. So please let me know if you are interested in me continuing the story. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed, I rely appreciate it. Please don't hesitate to criticize or tell me how you think the story should proceed.

The day that started out normal soon turned weird. Shortly after breakfast my dad was called to see the elders. He was MIA for the rest of the day. Usually the elders wouldn't even bother summoning a witeliter let alone have them there for the entire day.

We all quickly shrugged off the suspicion and went about our daily lives. Wyatt was at magic school where he taught others how to control their abilities. Chris and I were in the attic researching demons and making potions, and mom and the aunts were in the living room chatting.

It was about half past five when there was a commotion down stairs. Quickly Chris and I ran downstairs. At the last step I froze at the sight before me. Standing in our foyer beside my father was seven people I thought I would never see again.

We stood there staring at each other for an infinite amount of time, their golden eyes wide with surprise. "Bella?" Esme asked in shock. I nodded my head still too shocked to speak.

"You know them, Bells?'' Dad asked as he studied my face.

"I….I knew them in…For-forks." I managed to stammer out. As soon as the word Forks was out of my mouth, the Cullen's were thrown to the floor by a very pissed off Chris.

"You are the **Cullen's**?" He seethed. The Cullen's looked at him in shock. They were surprise a non-vampire boy could knock them off their feet. Under normal circumstances I would have been laughing my butt off at this, but this was still so shocking.

"Christopher Perry Halliewell! What in the world are you doing?" Mom shouted at him.

"Oh, believe me mom, if you knew what these….these..._People_ did to Bella, they would be in pieces right now." Chris defended himself. At the mention of hurting me the Cullen's flinched as if someone struck them.

Mom turned her attention to me. "Bella, what does he mean?" I looked at her not knowing what to say. I opened my mouth several times to say something but the words wouldn't come. Finally I shook my head telling her I would tell her later.

"Bella?" Alice asked. "Wh-what are you doing in San Francisco?" She looked as though she was about to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. Jasper wrapped his arm around her to comfort her and I felt a wave of calm encircle the room.

I cleared my throat. "I live here." I said softly. I was slightly shocked and amazed that I could get a full sentence out.

"But, what about Charlie? And what are you doing in the charmed ones house?" Confusion and intrigue laced her voice. We all had somehow maneuvered to the living room, but I wasn't sure when. I tried to keep my entire attention on Alice, but I couldn't help notice that Edward had yet to say anything.

"Well, it turns out Charlie and Rene aren't my biological parents. And as for why I'm in the 'charmed ones' house, well…. The eldest charmed one is my real mother. I'm one of the new generations of charmed ones."

The Cullen's stared at me for a moment, before Emmett started laughing. "Right, like clumsy Bella is the daughter of a charmed one."

Chris frowned. "Actually she is in face the daughter of a charmed one. She's also probably the most powerful being to ever walk to planet. And she's not so clumsy anymore." I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"I'm not that powerful, Chris." I muttered

"Oh come on Bella! You can take out demons like there's no tomorrow, not to mention that you can beat both Wyatt and myself in a sparring match." Chris scooted Closter to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Don't sell yourself short."

"Bella?" The velvety voice that plagued my dreams said softly. I hadn't wanted to look at him but I found it too hard to resist. Very slowly I raised my eyed to meet his. He looked so much better than I had remembered. "How come you never told us?"

I shook my head. "I didn't know. About a few months after you left I was attacked by a demon, and Chris and Wyatt saved me. I found out later that day, and decided to move out here to get to know my family."

"Your family?" He asked.

I smiled. At least he doesn't hate me like I thought he did. "Yes. This is my mom" I said pointing to each person, "my dad, one of my brothers Chris, my aunt Phoebe, and my aunt Paige. I have another brother and 4 cousins."

"Wow, and you thought our family was big." He said with a smile, my smile. I felt my heart begin to beat faster and his smile grew. I had to get back on track. Quickly I switched to 'demon hunting mode'.

"So, now you know what I'm doing here, what are you doing here?" They all looked between each other before Carlisle answered.

"We need your help. There's a demon that has been killing off people in our area. The people are becoming suspicious and we don't need people paying closer attention to us." I nodded, understanding where he was coming from. I turned to Chris.

"So, are you up for some demon hunting?" I asked. He just laughed. "How about you go get Wyatt and ill start to ID the demon." I suggested and he nodded before orbing out.

The Cullen's were once again shocked and wide eyed, and I laughed. "You better get used to that. It happens a lot here. Now let go up to the attic and see what kind of demon were dealing with."

Well there's Chapter 2. Again please review. I've decided to wait until I get at least 10 more review to update, so if you want the next chapter you need to update! Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing. I appreciate it. Well I got a request to do an Edward POV so here it is.

Edward PoV

My soul was on dead. My mind tormented by the thoughts of her. Knowing that she was out there, knowing I had given up my chance for heaven. She had probably moved on; found someone who could give her the things I couldn't. God the things I wanted to give her; warmth, love, life. I wanted her to be able to love someone without worrying about her being hurt, or make love without being scared of being drained dry, to have children running around her.

The children thing was the thing I wanted to give her the most. She would be so beautiful…. Her stomach round and swollen, her face glowing with love at the life she was creating within her body. I couldn't have let her give that up for me, for my family. So I left, I lied, and I died a second time.

My family had broken after leaving Forks. Alice, who had lost her best friend, found shopping no longer fun. Emmett no longer joked and laughed as freely, and his mind was sad for his lost sister. Carlisle and Esme both felt they had lost a daughter, and was hardest on Esme for this was the second child she had lost. Jasper was constantly in pain. He felt like he was responsible for what had happened and the emotions of the others were constantly weighing heavy on his scolders. Rosalie shocked me greatly. Not her actions but her emotions. On the outside she was indifferent, even glad to be away from the 'stupid human'. But her thoughts were sad. She felt compassion for Bella, for she knew we had hurt her badly. I myself was never home for too long. I had taken to traveling around and I had just recently returned to my family after hearing about a demon terrorizing out town.

So now all of us stood in our living room waiting for a 'witeliter', whatever that was. Carlisle had some friends who had contacted the elders for help. Apparently the witeliter was to take us to see a family of witches called the charmed ones in San Francisco.

"We should be seeing our guest in 10 seconds." Alice mummer.

And sure enough 10 seconds later a man appeared in a swirl of blue lights. We all stood there transfixed on the man. He was middle-aged with blond hair and blue eyes. He was dressed normally with a button down shirt and jeans.

"Hello, my name is Leo Halliewell. I'm the witeliter that was sent to take you to the charmed ones. Now by the look on your faces I assume you have questions before we go." The man said kindly.

Emmett was the first person to ask a question. "Yes I have a question, what the hell is a witeliter?"

Leo laughed. "A witeliter is kind of like a guardian angel for witches. We help guide them and offer knowledge about certain demons they are going up against." We nodded in understanding.

"What's so special about these 'charmed ones'? Wouldn't any witch do?" Jasper asked.

"Well I suppose any witch would do, but the charmed ones are….Well the best of the best. They are the most powerful witches in existence and are probably the only ones who would help you considering your vampires and all. I'm also pretty close to the charmed ones. I was there personal witeliter and I am married to the eldest." Leo explained. "Now let's get going."

We looked at him stupidly for a few minutes before Emmett spoke again. "Well, uh, how are we supposed to go there?"

Leo laughed again and instructed us to hold hands. Doing as we were told we all held hands and the next thing we knew we were floating. It was a very weird feeling, but as soon as it began it was over and we were standing in the foyer of an average size house. From the open doorway to the living room we could see three middle aged, but still attractive women. Their faces were surprised and one had brought her hands up as if to push us away.

"Leo, what's going on?" One asked. She looked and sounded as if she was the eldest and from the thoughts of my family she was probably Leo's wife. I concentrated on trying to read her mind and the minds of her companions. Nothing. Not a single word. I couldn't read their minds. I looked closely at the women who I assumed was Leo's wife. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. My unneeded breath caught. She looked like Bella. Quickly I shook the thought away.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige, this is the—"Leo was cut off by two people running down the stairs in alarm. One was a young man with brown hair and green eyes, and the other…..Oh my god! It was Bella! She froze as she saw us. Her unique scent wafted into the room and I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. My family's thoughts were running wild.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!_ Alice chanted/screamed over and over in her mind

_Bella?!_ Was all Emmett and Rosalie could come up with.

_My daughter!_ Esme practically sung

_Bella? What could she possibly be doing here? It's still so good to see her!_ Carlisle thought.

Hunh, what was Bella doing here? I was going to ask her myself but Alice's thoughts stopped me.

_Edward don't. Hearing you ask that might hurt her. Let me ask her._ I frowned but nodded no the less.

"Bella?" Esme asked softly unaware of the conversation Alice and I were having. She nodded slowly still in a trance it seemed.

"You know them, Bells?" Leo asked in a tender way, the way a family member would ask.

"I….I knew them in….For-forks." She stammered out. Suddenly we were thrown to the ground by an invisible force. How could anyone possibly knock us down? That was impossible, wasn't it?

"You are the Cullen's" the brown haired boy asked. Well more like hissed. Apparently Bella had told him about us. But why would she tell him? Were they together? I felt a growl build up in my throat but swallowed it.

"Christopher Perry Halliewell! What in the world are you doing?" Piper shouted, horrified about her son attacking us.

"oh, believe me mom, if you knew what….these……_people_ did to Bella they would be in pieces by now" he defended himself. Well that confirmed it; he knew what we were to Bella, or what we had been to her. We all flinched at the accusation in his voice.

Piper turned to Bella. "Bella, what does he mean?" Bella opened her mouth several times to answer but nothing came out. Finally she settled on shaking her head in a gesture to say 'I'll tell you later'.

"Bella?" Alice asked softly. She would cry if she could and jasper held on to her to comfort her. "WH-what are you doing in San Francisco?"

Bella cleared her throat and answered "I live here."

_What??? _Was the collective thought of my family was.

"But what about Charlie and what are you doing in the charmed ones home?" She asked again as Leo motioned us to sit in the living room.

"Well, it turns out Charlie and Rene aren't my biological parents. And as for why I'm in the charmed ones house, Well…..the eldest charmed one is my real mother. I'm one of the new generations of charmed ones."

We stared at her incredulously for a few moments before Emmett started laughing. "Right, like clumsy Bella is the daughter of a charmed one"

The boy, Chris, frowned. "Actually she is in fact the daughter of a charmed one. She's also probably the most powerful being to ever walk to planet. And she's not so clumsy anymore" Bella blushed and looked at her feet. Her feet that were in Heels. Alice was practically squealing in satisfaction.

"I'm not that powerful, Chris." She muttered. I frowned at her lack of confidence in herself, but I was the one who probably caused it.

"Oh come on Bella! You can take out demons like there's no tomorrow, not to mention that you can beat both Wyatt and myself in a sparring match." Chris scooted Closter to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Don't sell yourself short." I could have killed him for being that close to her and touching her like that.

"Bella?" I asked softly, and she finally looked at me. Her deep brown eyes showed caution at looking at me and it bit into my heart. She had cut off her hair to above her shoulders and I longed to reach out and run my fingers through it. "How come you never told us?" I asked sadly. Didn't she trust us before?

"I didn't know. About a few months after you left I was attacked by a demon, and Chris and Wyatt saved me. I found out later that day, and decided to move out here to get to know my family." She explained and I was horrified that she was in danger after we left. That was why we left! To keep her safe!

"Your family?" I asked wanting to know more about them.

"Yes. This is my mom" she said pointing to each person, "my dad, one of my brothers Chris, my aunt Phoebe, and my aunt Paige. I have another brother and 4 cousins." I smiled knowing that she had a nice family.

"Wow, and you thought our family was big." I said with a smile, the smile she had always loved. I heard her heart begin to beat faster and my smile grew.

"So, now you know what I'm doing here, what are you doing here?" She asked and we all looked between each other before Carlisle answered.

"We need your help. There's a demon that has been killing off people in our area. The people are becoming suspicious and we don't need people paying closer attention to us." She nodded, understanding where he was coming from. Then she turned to Chris.

"So, are you up for some demon hunting?" She asked. He just laughed. "How about you go get Wyatt and ill start to ID the demon." She suggested suggested and he nodded before disappearing in a swirl of blue lights.

We were once again shocked and wide eyed, and Bella laughed. "You better get used to that. It happens a lot here. Now let go up to the attic and see what kind of demon were dealing with."

Obediently we followed eager to see just how much the love on my existence had changed.

Well, how did I do? This is my first Edward point of view. Now remember I need at least 7 more reviews and a few ideas before I update again. I decided to go easy on you with only 7 reviews for the last chapter before updating this chapter. Anyway I hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, everyone. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I had a paper due for my Humanities class and several tests to take that I had to study for. Thank you for all the reviews you all have given me, and please keep reviewing!

The Cullen's and I stood in the attic around the book of shadow. As I flipped through the pages of the book, they would confirm or refute the demon. We had just about gone through the whole book before we found the demon that was causing trouble for them. My insides froze solid when I realized who it was. I swallowed thickly.

"Are you sure this is him?" my voice shook. They looked at me in confusion, and nodded their heads.

"Chris! Wyatt!" I called looking towards the ceiling. They orbed in a moment later. "What was taking you so long?" I asked, trying to calm myself before I told them the news.

"Well, we ran into some of the guys and we couldn't get away. They just kept on talking. But anyway, have you found out who the demon is?" Wyatt asked.

I took a deep breath. "Yes." My voice lowered. "It's Julian. He's attacking people again." A dark look came over my brothers faces. They had always hated him, and wanted to vanquish him months ago, but my stupid willingness to believe anyone's lies had prevented them from doing so.

"Wait, you know the demon that is attacking people in our town?" Emmett asked dumbly.

Wyatt nodded stiffly. "Yep, we knew him. Of course it's only because the women in our family attract the worst kind of men, isn't that right Isabella?" I ducked my head down in shame. It _was_ my entire fault. Had I not dated Damon, had I not trusted his promise to never hurt people again, we wouldn't be in this position.

"She feels bad enough, Wyatt." Chris snapped at Wyatt as he wrapped an arm around me. "She didn't know he was a demon, she thought he was nice. And don't forget, you yourself have fallen for a demon. So back off." I was touched that Chris didn't blame me too much for falling for Damon.

"You dated a demon?" Edward asked in a sad voice. I looked at him and his eyes were so full of pain it made me hurt as well.

"We only dated for about a month." I explained. "I didn't know he was a demon, but when I found out I broke up with him. He had been killing people, trying to rise up on the demonic food chain. We told him we wouldn't vanquish him if he never killed again, and I believed him." I turned to the wall so I didn't have to look at him any more before murmuring so softly only the vampires could her "kind of like I always fall for the guys who hurt me."

I heard several gasp but I ignored it. Taking a deep breath and turned to Wyatt and Chris. "I think it's time to have a little chat with Damon." I walked over to the book and opened it to the spell to summon Damon.

Magic forces black and white,  
Reaching out through space and light,  
Be he far or be he near  
Bring us the demon Damon here.

A swirl of light appeared before us and then Damon was there. He was handsome to say the least. He had a full head of the most luscious blond hair I had ever seen with blue eyes that could make any girl melt. He was muscular and very tall. Of course, he could never compare to Edward. My brothers and I took a defensive stance in front of the Cullen's.

"Why, Bella, my love. How nice to see you again. Have you come to your senses and decided that we belong together?" He asked in a cocky voice.

"I'm not your love, Damon, and no I haven't decided that we belong together, because I know that we don't belong together. Now why are you attacking innocents when we told you that we'd kill you if you did?" I asked my voice strong and resilient.

"Because I knew you would investigate it. I have a proposition for you, my love. I will stop killing innocents if you become my queen. It is your destiny." He smirked at me and I vaguely was aware of the Cullen's growling lowly.

"What do you mean 'it's my destiny'?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"That destiny was chosen for you when you were born. My master wanted to take you and raise you as a queen, but as you know it didn't turn out that way. Now I have a chance to make his dream come true. Become my queen and I won't hurt your little family." I froze. The man who was responsible for me being given up and almost killing me. He never was interested in me, only my power. I felt anger grow within me.

"You only wanted me for my powers!" I exclaimed. He smirked again and nodded. I growled. "So you want my power, well here it is!" I yelled and threw my arms up and he was surrounded in lightning. He fell to the ground in pain. "You have messed with the wrong girl." I said as I released him only to throw him against the wall. I raised my hand to blow him up, but he was quicker. He threw out his hand and released a dark powder.

EPoV

My family and I watched silently as Wyatt, Chris, and my Bella spoke to this Damon. The demon that had dated _my_ Bella. It hurt me to know that she had moved on, but I couldn't rely blame her. That's what I asked her to do anyway.

"Because I knew you would investigate it. I have a proposition for you, my love. I will stop killing innocents if you become my queen. It is your destiny." Damon smirked at Bella. My family growled lowly. How dare this demon think that Bella's destiny was to become his queen!

"What do you mean 'it's my destiny'?" Bella asked crossing her arms across my chest.

"That destiny was chosen for you when you were born. My master wanted to take you and raise you as a queen, but as you know it didn't turn out that way. Now I have a chance to make his dream come true. Become my queen and I won't hurt your little family." My family was shocked and confused. Who was his master? Was he the reason Bella had been adopted?

"You only wanted me for my powers!" Bella exclaimed and he smirked again nodding. Bella growled shocking us again. "So you want my power, well here it is!" She yelled and threw her arms up and Damon was surrounded in lightning. How the hell was sweet, fragile, innocent Bella doing this? I mean I know she is a witch and all, but this is just too strange. Damon fell to the ground in pain. "You have messed with the wrong girl." Bella said in a low voice as she released him only to throw him against the wall. She then raised her hands as if to throw something at him, but he was quicker. He threw out his hand and released a dark powder. As it hit her, her body flashed a dark purple light and Damon was gone.

We all stood quiet for several minutes. No one made a sound, we were too confused to. What was that purple light and the black powder? None of this was making any sense and for the first time in 100 years I was utterly lost and confused.

Surprisingly Wyatt was the one to break the tension. "So…Uh….Anyone knows what just happened? He asked while looking at Bella with confusion and fear.

"You mean you don't know what just happened?! You're supposed to be the expert here!" Emmett exclaimed. He received dirty looks from our family. "What? I'm serious!" He wined.

"No, Emmett, we don't know what that was. But we can assure you, we will find out." Chris said stiffly. "Bella, maybe you should go down stairs with the Cullen's while Wyatt and I find out what that powder was." Bella opened her mouth to disagree with him but decided against it.

"Ok." She said. Motioning us to follow her, she began to descend the stairs. "Sorry about that." She said to us as she led us to the medium kitchen where her family was.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for." Jasper said to her gently. She smile at him and went to hug her father and explain what happened.

"Don't worry, honey." Leo said protectively. "Wyatt and Chris will find out what happened. Now, how about that story about how you all met?" Bella froze and looked panicked. So I took it upon myself to explain that we had met, fell in love, and how I broke her heart. As I told the tale, Bella's eyes filled with tears and I felt my dead, unbeating heart break.

"So you are telling me," Leo seethed, "That you broke my daughters heart?!" I nodded in shame. Leo looked like he was ready to explode and I readied myself as he began to yell.

Damon PoV

The underworld was a dark, damp, depressing place. With walls of stone and earth it was easy to feel like the world was going to crash down on you, and I loved it.

I strode confidently down a long stretch of hall looking for the sorceress Kai. I was lucky to have met her, for it would take all the power I could find to pull this off. I smirked deviously to myself as I thought of my well planned scheme. Everything was falling into place, and soon I would have my prize.

The sorceress Kia was a dark, exotic woman. Her beauty was evident, but her temper was great. She was dressed as usual in deep burgundy robes that accented her full body. She chamber consisted mainly of a bed, books by the million, and a single stone slab in the center of the room, which allowed her to look into the future as well as many other things.

"Kai, it is done. You may proceed with the next step. How long should this take?" I asked impatiently.

"My lord, Damon, patience is a virtue. It will be done in time." She said cryptically as she picked up a vial of red liquid and moved over to the stone slab. She poured the liquid into the center of the slab, and it seeped into the stone. She began to chant words not even I could understand, and I smiled. Victory was MINE!

Bella Pov

I sat quietly as I watched my father yell at my former boyfriend and forever love. This was getting quite tiresome, and my head began to pound for the loudness of his voice.

"DAD!" I shouted, getting his attention. "Stop yelling, it's not…." I trailed of as I began to hear a soft chanting. Where was it coming from?

"Bella?" I vaguely heard my mom ask, but I was too preoccupied listing to the enchanting words. They began to get louder and my vision began to blur and spin. 'What was happening?' was my last thought before everything went dark.

Edward PoV

I watched in horror as Bella began to fall, but I was able to catch her. What was wrong with her? She seemed just fin a few minutes ago.

"Quick, bring her into the living room." Piper said in panic. Lifting her up into my arms I ran, at vampire speed, and laid her on the couch. Her brow was frowned and sweat was appearing on her head. "Chris! Wyatt!" Piper yelled up to the attic, but I was focused on Bella.

Suddenly her eyes shot open. But they weren't her eyes. They were cold, hard, and unfeeling. Our eyes locked and rage appeared on her face. She moved her hand in a 'be gone!' kind of way, and I went sailing across the room and smashed into the grandfather clock.

"Bella!" Everyone exclaimed and I was up in a second. She quickly stood up and looked to each person. Raising her hands again everyone in the room was pushed against a wall. Why was she doing this? My thoughts cased when a demon appeared in the center of the room before Bella.

"My queen!" He hailed as he bowed to her. "I was sent to take you to your castle." Her castle? What the HELL? Then it hit me. This had something to do with that black powder of Damon's!

"No, Bella, don't!" Phoebe pleaded. But it was too late. Bella had already taken the demon's hand and disappeared in a blaze of fire.

So what do you think? Do you like what I did with it? I had such a hard time coming up with this. I kept coming up with ideas but they just didn't work. Anyway keep reviewing and please give me some ideas on what you would like to happen. It would rely help a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have a midterm due so I haven't been able to work on this story as much as I would like but hey, that's college for ya. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope that you enjoy it. Please review.

Bella PoV

The soft murmur of voices brought me back from the darkness that had enclosed me. My head felt heavy but I willed my eyes to open. At first everything was bleary, but as I adjusted to the light I was faced with a vision that made my blood boil. Edward Cullen was leaning over me.

The thoughts of what he had done to me flashed before my mind and I felt the need to destroy him, to make him feel the pain I had gone through. I threw out my hand and pushed him into the grandfather clock. I had always hated that stupid clock. The gasps of my name alerted me to the other people in the room. I looked to each of the.

Alice Cullen was the first person I saw. She was supposed to be my best friend! She left me, knowing that I loved them, knowing that I would hurt. Standing next to her was Jasper. I had no personal qualms with him, but he was a Cullen, and all Cullen's were my enemy. Emmett and Rosalie stood to the left of him. Emmett was the first person who I thought of as an older brother, and he left me. And Rosalie! She was a bitch. She was always glaring at me, as if I was worth less than the dirt beneath her pretty designer shoes. Carlisle and Esme were like parents to me. They told me they thought of me as a daughter, yet they left me to die. And my family! My own mother and father gave me away. They were the charmed ones; they should have been able to protect me without giving me to the swans. My brother weren't given away, they got to grow up with their family, weren't told a lie. My aunts did nothing to stop my parents from giving me away. I was so angry I threw them against a wall; holding them there.

Suddenly a lower class demon flamed into the room. What did he want? "My Queen!" He hailed. Queen? Well I kind of like the sound of that. "I was sent to take you to your castle." I smiled evilly and took his hand, and just as we flamed away I heard my aunt yell for me not to do it. Hunh…like she could stop me.

The next think I knew I was in a very posh looking den. The walls were light beige and the furniture was top dollar black leather. There was a whole wall of glass, kind of like what the Cullen's had in Forks, which opened up to a large balcony overlooking the entire city. Two large double doors stood on the farthest wall and I assumed it was the master bedroom. I wanted to explore my 'castle' more but the presence of another person in the room prevented me from doing so.

Damon stood before me, dressed all in black. "Welcome home, my queen. I hope you like it, chose it especially for you." I had to admit, the boy had taste. I found myself wondering why I had ever strayed from his side. Maybe now that I was seeing clearly we could be together, and rule the world as king and queen.

"Yes, I love it Damon. It is perfect." I replied, openly admiring him.

"I'm glad. Now that you are queen, you must live like a queen. And it is my job to make sure you are happy. Now I'm sure you want to get used to your new home. Is there anything I can get for you, my love?" Damon asked in his sexy, rich voice.

"Your love?" I asked. "You still love me, even after I left you while I was on the other side?" I slunk closer to him in a sexy way, aware of his eyes following my every move. Slowly I reached my arms up around his neck and brought his face closer to mine. "There is one thing I want you to give me, Damon." I wisped.

"And what would that be, my lovely queen?" He asked just as quietly, playing along with my little game.

"Kiss me." I commanded, and his lips sealed to mine, but in the back of my mind a voice was saying that this was wrong. I chose to ignore it, as I continued to kiss him in a way I had never been kissed before.

EPoV

After Bella had left my family, as well as the entire Halliewell family gathered in the living room. Everyone was still in shock over what had just transpired. What was wrong with Bella? Why would she willingly go with a demon when she had spent the better part of the past year killing them? It just didn't make any sense. What could have Damon possibly done to her?

"I think I know what is wrong with Bella." Phoebe said softly while running her fingers through her youngest son's hair. "That powder that Damon threw at her, twisted her view of things. It enhanced all of her anger and turned her to the side of evil. When I was with Cole I underwent the same thin. Everything she has ever doubted, feared, hated, cried for is now her enemy. She has become the Queen of the underworld." Piper and Paige looked down at the ground, remembering the events that had once made their sister their enemy.

"Ok, so now that we know what is wrong with her, let's look for a way to reverse the effect." Wyatt said, taking charge of the situation. Chris on the other hand was silent the entire time. He was the closest one to Bella, and was taking her absence the hardest. "If what you said is true, Aunt Phoebe, she will be coming to exterminate what has caused her pain. I'm willing to bet my entire college fund that it's going to be the Cullen's first. No offence." He said, clearly wanting us to take offence.

"Wyatt, be nice. Anyway Chris and Wyatt, why don't you two go up to the attic and see if there is anything in the book about reversing the potion. Leo, you go check with the elders. The rest of us will stay her and think of a way to lure her here." Everyone nodded as Piper gave out instructions and pretty soon it was only Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Coop in the living room with us. I had a feeling she had something to say to me, concerning why I had left her daughter.

"Now for you, Edward, I have one question. Why did you tell her that you didn't want her?" Her question surprised me. How did she know that I had lied about not wanting Bella? I was about to open my mouth to lie and say that I rely didn't want her, but Coop cut me off.

"Don't even think about it, Edward. I know for a fact that you still love her, so cut the crap. I have never seen a couple more in love than you and Bella, and every day I feel her hurt at believing her love doesn't love her. I can also feel the love you have for her, and it is so strong it transcends time." I was touched by his words. I sighed.

"I lied to her because I wanted her to live. She would have never been able to have a full life with a normal family had I stayed and I knew that she wasn't going to give up so I had to tell her that I didn't want her. It was the darkest blasphemy I have ever spoken." I was slightly offended when her family members laughed.

"Ha, she will never have a normal family. Were witches." Piper laughed.

"That's not what I meant. If we were to stay together, she would never be able to have children and grow old with a man. She would have grown old, while I stayed 17 for the rest of eternity, and that isn't fair to her. And she would die one day, and I know it's selfish but I wouldn't be able to handle watching the life drain out of her." I explained fervently.

Phoebe smiled. "There is a way to have her for eternity, and it is within your grasp. You could turn her. And as for children, I have spoken with her about that, and she has no intention of ever having children, let alone fall in love again. She loves you and she would give you her life." Her eyes shown no lies and I considered her words before speaking again.

"I could never condemn her soul to hell. She deserves to live." I said weakly, knowing I was losing my battle.

"Without you, she isn't living. When we save her, tell her that you love her. Tell her why you left. Ask for her back, and make her happy, make yourself happy." Piper said. "I would love to call you my son-in-law." I felt a strong sense of compassion and love for this woman who had no problem opening her heart to the boy who once broke her only daughters heart. I quietly bowed my head.

"Thank you. I will take your advice." Alice huffed.

"This is unbelievable. I have spent the better part of the last year trying to get you to come to your senses, and go back to Bella, and they get you to go back in less than 10 minutes. Hunh that shows how much you love me!" We all laughed.

Bella PoV

As the sun went down and the city began to glow with the lights of buildings, I found myself standing out on the balcony that now overlooked my empire. Any witch knew that the city was crawling with demons, and I now controlled them all. The thought was truly amazing, and yet I was incomplete. What was missing?

After the breathtaking kiss that Damon and I had shared, he had left to inform the underworld of their new queen. I had been alone ever since. This time to myself had given me a chance to think about what I was going to do now that I was queen. There was so much I could do, that it seemed almost impossible to choose.

No, that wasn't true. I knew what I wanted to do first. I wanted to make the Cullen's pay. My anger flowed through my veins like acid. When I was finished with them, they would wish they had never met me, let alone hurt me.

"Why, my queen, what brings you out to look upon your faithful servants?" I heard Damon ask from behind me. He had just returned apparently.

"I'm making my decisions on what I would like to do." I said sweetly, turning to face him.

"And have you made your choice?" He asked, and moved closer to me so his arms were wrapped securely around my waist.

"Indeed I have. I want the Cullen's exterminated." I stated.

"I will have someone put on that right away." He said and moved to turn away from me. I grabbed his arm.

"No. I want to be the one who destroys them." I said in a voice that left noting to be discussed. This was my mission, and no one would stop me.

"Of course milady. Would you like me to accompany you?" I thought for a second. Did I rely want him to come with me?

"Yes. Be ready in 10 minutes. I just need to change. I want to show them I'm not their little girl anymore." I said and briskly walked to my bedroom. The large walk in closet was filled with beautiful clothing, fit for a queen. I chose a pair of skinny black jeans and a very revealing maroon top. This was perfect. The old me would have never willingly worn this outfit.

"You look devastatingly beautiful, my love." Came Damon's voice from the double doors. He stood there in his black clothing, looking like the god that he was. "Are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded and we flamed out of the room, only to appear in the attic of my former home, Halliewell Manor.

EPoV

To say that we all were shocked at the sudden appearance of Bella was an understatement. We had all thought that we would have needed more to lure her here, but apparently she was out for blood. She looked ravishing in her maroon top that hugged her curves in all the right way, and the tight skinny jeans that showed off the appealing shape of her round derrière.

"Well, hello Cullen's. Ready to die?" She asked in a sickly, sweet voice that I knew wasn't hers. She raised her hands and all hell broke loose. I couldn't believe how powerful she was, and to avoid her lightning my family ducked behind an overturned couch. That Halliewells were busy trying to fend her off, but weren't succeeding. Then I saw my opening. Damon. He was turned away from me, throwing energy balls at Wyatt. With a burst of speed I leapt at him. This was the man who had touched my Bella, who had turned her against us, who had hurt her. I quickly immobilized him, and Wyatt took the kill.

"No!" Bella shouted, upon seeing her partner vanquished. She realized that she was outnumbered and loosing and looked ready to retreat. I had to do something. Without thinking, without feeling, I grabbed her and held her to my chest.

"Bella stop!" I shouted at her. Her family had gone still, watching me wrestle with her. "This isn't you." She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"How would you know? You don't know me!" She screamed back at me. She began to pound her fists against my chest. "You don't care about me. You left me to die. If you had ever loved me you wouldn't have left me." She was full out crying now, and I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her body closer to mine and kissed her. I was no longer guarded. I wouldn't let her go, not now, not ever. She was mine and I was hers. I pulled away to breath and she looked slightly dazed.

"Bella, I never stopped loving you. I left to give you a better life, but I was wrong. I love you Bella." I whispered in her ear, and she was suddenly surrounded in white light. When it faded, my Bella was there. She was back to her normal self. Love had broken the spell, in a cliché kind of way, but I couldn't be happier.

"Edward…" She whispered, and fell unconscious with the fatigue of the events that had occurred today. Holding her in my arms, I vowed then and there, I would never leave my Bella, my heart, again.

Ok. There you go. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I made the whole 'Bella gone evil' rely short, but I wanted to get it out of the way so that she could make up with Edward. Now what should I do next? Should I have her marry Edward and then change her, kind of like in the real Twilight? Should she still get pregnant? Let me know what you think. Just a FYI if she does have a baby, it won't be that whole fast pregnancy thing, and the baby sure as hell won't be named Reneseme.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok people, here's the next chapter. I have decided that I will determine the length of chapters and the quickness of the updates depending on how many reviews I get. So the more reviews I get, the longer the chapters will be and the sooner the chapters will be updated. So it's up to you. Anyway I hope you like this story, but I am thinking about doing another story. An imprint story with Paul and Melinda Haliewell-Wyatt (daughter of Piper and Leo). Let me know if anyone is interested in the idea. Now on the story.

EPoV

Two days. My Bella slept for two days. All I did was sit there and watch her. At first I had been worried about the length of time she had slept, but Piper had assured me that it was normal. The darkness had taken a lot of energy out of her, but she would wake up soon. Alice had reaffirmed this by telling me that she would wake up at 7:00pm on the second day.

I didn't watch her alone, though. Her brother, Chris, sat with her on the bed, forcing me to take the small couch that was next to her bed. His thoughts had become clear to me over the last day, and he felt responsible for her being turned evil, and being in bed for almost two days.

"She loves you, you know." He said quietly about two hours before she would wake up. This surprised me, for I knew he hated me. He had hardly spoken to me before, let alone tells me that his sister loved me. When I didn't respond, he went on.

"My mom told me why you left her, and I thank you for thinking about her wellbeing. I understood why you did it. I had once had a relationship with a mortal, and she was killed because I was a witch. So I understand that you were scared for her to be around a vampire, especially when you didn't know she was a witch." My heart went out to him. He had lost the woman he had cared about because of his nature. "But she's not as breakable as you think she is." He added after a moment.

I laughed humorlessly. "I know that now. I had never thought that such power could exist." I admitted. It was the truth. Her lightning was truly terrifying, and I would not like to be on the receiving end of it. Chris laughed.

"You know, that wasn't even half of her power." I stared at him in shock. She had MORE power? "I think she knew that she didn't want to rely hurt us, which Is why she didn't use her full potential. But I would make sure not to get on her bad side, and not argue with her." We both laughed quietly so not to disturb her. Chris shook his head. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say, is that I approve of you being with my sister, but if you hurt her ever again, you will find yourself in the center of a volcano, and believe me I CAN do that."

"I will never hurt her again." I vowed, and I meant it. If she wanted to be with me, I would stay with her, and if she wanted to be changed, I would change her. "But I am curious. What if she wants to be changed into a vampire? Would you still support her?" I asked.

He became quiet, his thoughts comically arguing with each other. Part of him wanted to say yes, because he knew that would make her happy, but the other half of him didn't want her to be turned into a vampire. "I'd like to think I would support her. I know that it would make her happy. But there is always the thought that I would dispute it. I guess we'll have to wait to find out, hunh?" We fell into a comfortable silence, until he stood up suddenly. "I think I will give you guys some privacy for when she wakes up. I'll hold everyone back from the door, but I'm not sure that I'll be able to keep your sister, Alice, away for long, so I wouldn't dally too much." Without waiting for me to respond he quickly walked to the door and taking one last look at Bella, opened the door and walked out.

Finally alone with my love I move myself to her bed and laid next to her. I had almost forgotten how wonderful it felt to lay next to her, to feel her body mold to mine. As if she sensed my presence, she moved closer to me and tucked her head into my shoulder, laying her arm over my body. Before I would have untangled myself from her, fearing that I would be unable to control myself. But I knew that I would never hurt her. I had complete control of my bloodlust, and I was hardly effected by her sweet nectar. No, the only thing I had no control over when it came to Bella was my body. In all of my years, both human and vampire, I had never longed for the joy of flesh. I desired to take her, to make her mine and mine alone. I longed to feel her soft naked flesh beneath my hard, cold flesh in a dance as ancient as time it's self.

'Stop it Edward.' I said to myself. I didn't need to broadcast what I was thinking about to her when she woke up. She would probably be disgusted, even embarrassed, so I concentrated on my unneeded breath. In and out, in and out, I chanted in my mind. I was so caught up in my thoughts I hardly realized that the clock struck seven, and her eyes began to flutter open.

"What happened?" She asked groggily. I chuckled at her sleepy confusion; she could be so cute when she wasn't trying to be. And sexy, and enticing and….but anyway I divulge.

"You passed out after you were freed from the spell." I whispered in her ear, delighted when her heart sped up at my nearness.

"Oh god!" She exclaimed, stricken with grief and regret. "What did I do? I…I attacked you! And my family!" Tears began to streak down her cheeks, and I pulled her closer to me.

"Bella, you had no way of stopping what happened. It wasn't you. The spell that Damon used twisted the way you thought. No one blames you, and no one was hurt." She began to calm down, and when she realized she was still within my arms she began to pull away. But I refused to release her.

"No, Bella." I growled lowly. "I'm not leaving you again."

Her eyes grew wide. "Bu..But I thought you didn't want me." She said, and I was filled with regret again on what I had said to her.

"Bella, I lied. I have never stopped loving you, I never will. I told you that I didn't want you, because I wanted you to have a full life, with the things that I couldn't give you. I know I was wrong, god, I know how stupid I was. Please forgive me. Please, give me another chance." I all but begged. Her face showed shock, disbelief, and love.

"You lied?" She asked slowly. I nodded in response. "You love me?" I nodded vigorously again, and I was elated when she giggled. But the giggle soon turned into sobs. "Edward, do you have any idea how long I have wished you would have said that to me? How many dreams I have had of you holding me like this, telling me you love me, kissing me? And now it's all happening and I don't believe it."

I leaned down closer to her face. "What can I do to make you realize that all this is real?" I asked in a rhetorical question. I began to kiss her forehead and her cheeks. "I want you, I love you. Forever." She froze when I said that one little word. Her face showed shock, and disbelief.

"Forever? Edward, you do know what forever with you requires, don't you? That means you would have to change me. You never wanted me to be changed before. Why now?" I chuckled again at her.

"Bella, I have spent a year away from you, and look how we both fared. I can't…no, I won't spend eternity alone. And you are to only one I want to be with. Without you life is pointless." Tears began to flow down her cheeks again, but this time they were tears of pure happiness.

"Oh, Edward." She cried and flung her arms around my neck, holding me to her. "I love you." She murmured over and over again. I pulled away to look in her eyes.

"Cara mia, ti voglio bene." I whispered to her (translation- my darling, I love you). Not wanting to wait any more, I leaned in and sealed my lips to hers in the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced. We laid there just kissing, touching, holding each other for an unknown amount of time, and the thoughts of my family down stairs told me they were anxious to see Bella. "Love, I would wish nothing more to stay up here in this bedroom and hold you, but I do believe there are some people who wish to see you downstairs." She looked like she was horrified at the thought of getting out of bed, but groaned and sat up. I laughed at her antics, and took her hand leading her down into the living room where our families waited.

Upon entering, she was immediately pulled into a hug by Chris. He held on tight, as if for dear life, and she whimper she was sorry over and over again. When he was finally pulled away, by a disgruntled Wyatt, he pulled her into a hug.

"Stop hogging her. She's mine too, yah know." He said in a gruff voice. Everyone laughed and she was passed from person to person. Everyone was shocked when she came to Rosalie and they hugged fiercely. But I wasn't going to complain, my sister was finally welcoming her into our family. And it was about time.

"Everyone, I am so sorry about what happened." Bella attempted to apologies, but everyone glared at her saying to forget it and not to mention it ever again.

Phoebe laughed and added. "Well, you are a full Halliewell now. All of us have gone evil once or twice before." That broke the ice, and everyone began to relax.

Alice PoV

Now that everything was smoothed over, and Edward and Bella were back together, I was able to conduct a plan to get the 'together', if you know what I mean. I quickly scanned the future, glad Edward was focused so much on Bella that he didn't notice what was going through my mind. I grinned and almost did a happy dance. It was so perfect! I would have them together, and married before you can say wedding bells. No just to convince everyone to go.

"Bella, it is so great to have my baby sister back." I gushed, knowing that I would have to soften her up a bit before springing my idea on her. "Oh I know! We should all go out and do something! What do you say?" Bella looked uncertain, and I'm sure it was because of my devious little smile.

"Umm….Sure, Alice. Anything you want to do." Jackpot! I had her right where I wanted her.

"Really? That's great. I heard you all own a great club. Why don't we all go there tonight?" Bella nodded, glad that it was a place that she was familiar with. Her family graciously declined, claiming they all had plans already, Carlisle and Esme also declined. Squealing I grabbed her, Rose, and Esme, and dragged them up to Bella's bedroom.

"This is going to be so fun, right girls?" I asked, while looking threw her closet. I was impressed. Her style had improved so much over the last year, and there were heels in here! As in plural. The old Bella didn't even own one pair of heels, let alone a pair of strappy blue stilettos that I planned on having her wear. We all conversed, as most girls do when getting ready to go out, and I was slightly happy that she didn't dispute the frilly midnight blue dress that I knew Edward would kill for.

When we had returned downstairs, I was relieved that the boys had been able to dress themselves properly, and I received a dirty look from Mr. Mind reader extraordinaire.

"We are perfectly capable of dressing ourselves, Alice." I smiled and said sure in my mind. Oh, how I loved to torture my brother. I grabbed Jaspers hand and pulled him out of the house into Emmet's jeep which was big enough for all of us to ride in, and before we knew it we were surrounded by the beating base of the music in the club. It was not as crowed as it usually was and we were able to get a small alcove that had a couch and table in it to sit in. Now all I had to do was sit back and enjoy the show.

Bella PoV

I was happy that Alice had decided to come here, instead of any other club in San Francisco. It was familiar and I felt myself relax as Edward looked down at me in adoration.

"Would you like to dance, Mi Amor?" He asked sweetly. I blushed at the terms of endearment. I loved how he was saying them in all these different languages. First Italian and now Spanish. I nodded; glad my dancing had slightly improved.

"Are you having fun?" He asked as we moved our bodies in rhythmic pulses with the song Battlefield by Jordan Sparks. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we continued to move.

"Very much so." I said huskily. I was filled with a sense of feminine pride when his eyes went dark and his arms tightened around me possessively.

"Be careful, Bella. I may be a vampire, but I am still a man. Don't start something you don't intend to finish." He growled fierily in my ear. A shiver of pleasure swept threw me and I couldn't help myself.

"Who says I don't intend to finish this?"I asked seductively. There was no going back from this, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"God, Bella. You have no idea what you do to me." He rasped and began to pull me back to our little group. I stopped him and began to lead him to the backroom of the club. Once safely inside I turned to him and took his hand.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked. We could go anywhere to consummate our love.

He smiled and whispered. "Our old home in Forks." It was perfect and we were there in a room. I had been aiming for his room, but I must have been too preoccupied. But as I looked closer, it WAS Edwards room, except a large bed of red sheets sat where his couch had once sat.

"What is this?" I asked. He laughed.

"Alice." Was all he said. Then the mood changed and we were locked in a heated passion that left us naked, spent, and completely satisfied. I had never known that making love could feel like this, like I was made of liquid hot honey. He had been wonderful, so gentile and patient. It was hard to believe that he was a virgin before this. But now we just lay there, neither of us concerned about our nakedness. His arms were around me running unidentifiable circles and designs on my back and me doing the same on his bare chest.

"That was amazing." I commented to him. He nodded in agreement, but I could tell that his mind was wandering at the moment. I lifted myself up onto my elbow to look at him. "What are you thinking about?" I asked.

His eyes caught mine. "You want me to change you, right?" He asked and I nodded, not knowing where he was going with this. "I have on request to make, before you become a vampire." He said quietly and moved away from me to open his dresser drawer. He was back to me in moments but his hand hid what he had been looking for. He kneeled on the floor before me, still very naked. "Isabella Marie Halliewell, I want to spend eternity with you. Will you marry me?"

My breath left me in one great swooshes. Marry him? Was I ready for this? I mean we had only just gotten back together. Could I rely marry him now? But the answer was obvious; yes I was ready to marry him. I had always been ready to marry him. He was my destiny and I would love to marry him.

I leaned forward and kissed him softly, before pulling away and whispering one word that would change my life from now until forever.

"Yes."

Well there it is. There engaged now! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, and if any of you have any suggestions on what the wedding should be like let me know. Oh and I have decided that there will be a baby soon, and I would like suggestions on whether it should be a girl or a boy, and what his/her name should be. It will not be Renesme. Any other name will be acceptable, and I will have a vote on what it should be once I get some ideas. And don't forget to let me know if you are interested in a new story about Paul (the werewolf) and Melinda (Piper and Leo's daughter). Also the more reviews I get the longer and sooner the next chapter will be. This one is 3 thousand words long so I gave you all a treat. I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone. I'm so sorry for taking so long before updating. I've had so much homework and finals to deal with, not to mention work, but I have a whole month off for winter break, so I intend to update a lot more. Now without further ado, Chapter 7.

Bella Pov

If someone had told me a year ago, that I would be engaged I would have called them crazy. Yet here I was on the day before my wedding, sourounded by women I loved. All of them telling storys about their wedding, their wedding night, and honeymoon. I think my mom had the funniest story. She spent what was supposed to be her honeymoon learning how to use her power to blow stuff up. She couldn't go on a plane for fear of sneezing and blowing the plain right out of the sky.

The last few months had been so hectic that Edward and I had barely had time to be together, and we were looking forward to our honeymoon, because it would be just us for a whole month. Why Edward wanted to go away for a whole month was beyond me, but I wasn't going to complain. Well, I wouldn't complain too much. I still had no idea of where we were going, and it seemed that I was the only one who didn't know.

"Bella, are you even paying attention?" Alice asked in annoyed voice. She had personally declared herself 'wedding planner' not two minutes after announcing our engagement. That was 5 months ago, and she was a force to be reckoned with. Everything had to be perfect, she had said, and as far as I knew, it would. But just like the honeymoon, I had no idea what the house looked like.

We had decided to have the wedding in Forks, not only because my fiancé would sparkle if one ray of San Francisco sunshine landed on him, but it was the place we had all of our greatest memories. She had let me pick out the colors for the wedding, and I had chosen soft pink and yellow. I have no idea why, I just always imagined a wedding with pink and yellow.

"Yes, Alice, I am paying attention." I said, looking at her in amusement. She looked back at me with a look of disbelief on her face, before returning to her subject at hand.

"Anyway, I think my fist wedding to Jasper was the most romantic. We had only been together for about 4 years when we decided to make it official." She said, with a far off look in her eyes, as if she was actually there on her first wedding. "My dress was beautiful, but simple. Red and white roses were everywhere" she sighed. "Oh, it seems like only yesterday."

My mom laughed. "It's still hard to believe that you have had more than 20 weddings. You look so young I sometimes forget how old you really are." I smiled. My mom and Alice had become close over the past few months. I was glad.

"So, Bella, are you excited about betting married." Aunt Paige asked with a cheeky grin spread across her face. I laughed.

"Yes, I am. I can't wait to be Edward's wife." I blushed when all the women squealed in excitement.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married." Piper said with a teary smile. "I only just got you back." I felt my chest contract. She was right. We had only just found each other, and I would be moving in with Edward in a small town not too far from the Denali clan in Alaska.

"Oh, mom, you know I wouldn't leave you forever. I will only be an orb away, and I will come see you every day." I said, trying to assure her.

"I know, it's just hard seeing your child growing up." She said.

"Ok, well I think its bed time for the bride." Alice said. "We want you nice and fresh tomorrow." I laughed again, kissed everyone goodnight and went to my bedroom.

I laid their awake for what seemed like forever. I was so excited I couldn't find the ability to sleep. My thoughts ran wild, which wasn't surprising considering I hadn't been able to focus on one subject all day. I thought about Edward, about my brothers, my family, my soon to be family. Everything seemed to be happening so fast, but it was a good kind of fast. It was about 3 am when I finally fell asleep.

The sun shining through the window was what woke me up the next morning. I was surrounded my fragrant pink, red and white rose petals, which I assumed Edward had placed sometime before I woke up. I was filled with such a giddiness I sat up and began to throw the petals into the air, and they settled into my hair and around me.

"Is that giggling I hear?" Alice asked as she walked into my bedroom.

"Yes, and it is my wedding day, so I have a right to giggle." I stated with a huge grin on my face. She laughed at me, and before we knew it we were in a petal fight.

Of course we couldn't play around all day, and before I knew it I was being herded into Alice's private bathroom to prepare for my wedding. Let me just say this, Alice's bathroom is stocked better than a salon.

My makeup was elegantly done, by none other than Alice herself, while Rose put my hair up into an elegant French twist. Small soft pink roses were placed in my hair as well as baby's-breath. My dress was perfect. Alice had already picked it out for me; she had seen me choose this one and decided to spare me the trip to the bridal shop.

When I was fully put together I could hardly recognize myself in the mirror. If I had ever imagined my wedding, it would have been exactly this. My eyes began to sting as tears began to fill my eyes. I was relieved Alice had put waterproof mascara and eyeliner on me.

"Oh, Bella, don't cry. What's wrong?" My mom asked as she smoothed imaginary wrinkles from my veil.

I shook my head. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is just….Perfect." I finished with a tender smile. She smile and kissed my forehead before walking to the door and peering out.

"Can we see her now?" I heard Chris ask my mother from the other side of the door. Oh boy, here we go. We were going to start soon. My mom stepped aside and let my father and brothers as well as my uncles into the room. They all stopped short when they saw me. Shyly I ducked my head down.

"Bella?" My father asked breathlessly.

"Hi daddy." I said softly. "Do you like my dress?" I asked as a spun around to show off my dress. He looked at a loss for words, but luckily for him Chris came to his rescue.

"You look beautiful, Bella." I smiled and hugged each male of my family.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Wyatt said, and hurried over to the door and motioned for someone to come in. I was glad to see Charlie walk in. He had been the most opposed to Edward and I getting back together.

"Hey, Bells. Wow, you look great." He said with a glossy look in his eyes. We hugged long and fiercely. I had been torn on who I was going to have walked me down the aisle, but Charlie had insisted that my real father do the honors. He had said the he had me my whole life as his daughter, and now it was his turn to have a chance. I was eternally grateful that he wasn't hurt by this.

"Well, are you ready?" Alice asked after I had let Charlie go. I hesitated before nodding firmly and joined my arm with my dad, Leo.

The wedding had gone by very fast, and before I knew it Edward and I were pronounced husband and wife. The reception was held outside, for it was one of those rare days of clearness in forks. We dance the whole night, only letting each other go when it was necessary and when we had to dance with other people. Everything was a blur, and the only thing I was cretin of was Edwards's presence.

When it came time to leave for our honeymoon, Alice tore me from Edward and whisked me upstairs. She had done all of my packing, as to help keep the location of our honeymoon a secrete. She had me dressed in a white summer dress with a turquoise sweater over top in no time. Now I began to get excited again. I was finally going to find out what the big secrete was. Thankfully I was reunited with Edward shortly after getting changed and then we were off to the airport.

Several hours later I learned the secret of our honeymoon. He had taken me to a private island he owned. Apparently he had bought it in memory of his mother for it was named Isle Elizabeth. There was a beautiful little house on the cost of the island and it was almost identical to the house in forks. There were palm trees everywhere, and small bushes with small red flowers. This was perfect.

That month was pure bliss. We snorkeled, took hiking trips, and laid upon the sand. We lost all track of time, not caring about anything outside our little bubble of happiness. We were never apart, except for when he needed to hunt, which he left the island to do. During these times I was usually asleep or sunbathing, so it wasn't so bad. As for our sex life, well let's just say that a cretin little pixie was trying to spice up our lives a little. Almost everything she packed was lacy, indecent, French lingerie. Edward was most appreciative and vowed to buy me new ones when he ripped the others.

But one day everything was different. I woke up as usual with the sun shining down upon my face and glittering off my husband's skin. Stretching as I pulled myself up into a sitting position, I was overcome by an overwhelming sense of vertigo. Edward looked at me in concern as I flopped back onto the bed holding my head.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?" He placed his cold hands upon my brow to see if I was running a fever, but I wasn't. Other than the vertigo and a slight queasy feeling, I was fine.

"Nothing is wrong, honey. Just a little dizzy." I explained. He didn't seem to buy it. "Honestly, Edward, noting is wrong. I swear. Now let's go down to the kitchen." I stood and headed for the door, but ended up running to the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach.

"Bella, this isn't nothing. I'm going to call Carlisle." And then he was gone. I could faintly hear his murmur from the other side of the door.

"Carlisle, she's sick. She was dizzy when she woke up and now she is vomiting. I don't think it's the flu either. You don't think…" he faded off, "She couldn't be pregnant could she."

My heart began to beat faster. Pregnant? I couldn't be pregnant. The only man I had ever slept with was Edward! And vampires couldn't have children. But it did make sense. I have been having weird cravings and mood swings. And my period was late. Oh god! I was pregnant.

"Honey, I know this is going to come as a shock, but Carlisle thinks you're pregnant." Edward said. When had he come back into the bathroom?

"I think he is right. My period is late, the mood swings, the cravings. It all adds up." I said shakily. But then it hit me. I was pregnant with Edwards's baby. I was carrying a piece of him. But what if he didn't want it? As a vampire he had never had any thought of children. "But how do you feel about it?" I asked.

His smile was almost blinding. "Nothing would make me happier than to have a baby with you. I can't wait for you to be heavy with child, my child." And him saying that, made me love him even more than I had ever before, and then we were making sweet, passionate love in celebration of our growing family. But as I lay there later I was hit by another realization. My family was going to be furious! I just might have to be the one who saves Edward for once.

So how did you like it? I know that I'm going pretty fast with the wedding and the pregnancy thing, but if enough people want me to slow it down a little, just let me know. Now I'm going to stick to my review rule. There must be 10 reviews before the next chapter will be uploaded. Thanks and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for the reviews! I am glad you all like my story, and because of the nice reviews, here's the next chapter.

Bella Pov

Edward and I stayed on Elizabeth Isle for 4 more days after finding out I was pregnant. I have to admit I was still in shock. I mean, I had just gotten married, and now I was expecting a child with my vampire husband whom I didn't even think could have children. But I guess everything will work out. For now anyway. I still have to tell my parents. Edward and I decided that we'll wait until we get back before telling them.

Most days Edward and I just lay out in the sun holding each other. He always had one hand on my abdomen. I thought it was sweet, but I was kind of dreading what it would be like when I start to show. Everyone always wants to touch the pregnant woman's stomach. That was something I could defiantly live without. But I guess I'll let Edward get away with it. After all, he IS the father. But tonight was our last night on this magical island.

It was just past sunset when Edward and I settled onto the hammock that was placed between two large palm trees. Like always I was wrapped in Edwards's arms, with my head tucked under his chin. We were quiet for a long time.

"What are you thinking about, love?" He asked, rubbing my abdomen.

"Oh, nothing," I sighed. "Just thinking about what I'm going to tell my parents."

"We'll just tell them the truth. You make it sound like they are going to flog you or something. Personally, I think your mom is going to be ecstatic. She can't wait for grandchildren. Granted, she thought she would get them from Wyatt first." He tried to sooth, but it only made things worse. I hadn't even thought of what Wyatt and Chris would think.

"This is going to be hell, Edward. Can't we just…not tell them?" I suggested weakly. I didn't mean it; I was just scared about telling them.

"Your silly, Mrs. Cullen." He said with a chuckle. I laughed along with him, and we fell into another quiet moment.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

I shifted to look at him directly. "Why do you always have a hand on my abdomen?"

He smiled fondly down at me. "Because that is where my child is. You know, for all of my hundred years I thought I would never be able to have a child. And now, because of you, I can. You don't know what that means to me." His words were so soft and tender; I felt my heart begin to melt.

"So what are you going to do when everyone else's hands are there?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, frowning.

"Well, darling, everyone loves to touch the pregnant woman's belly." I explained. I almost laughed when he frowned deeper.

"But shouldn't I get first dibs? I am the father of the baby." He was just too cute. I laughed and reached up to place a kiss on his lips.

"Aw honey, don't worry. You get first dibbs. But anyway, that's a while off." He nodded in agreement before lifting me up into his arms in one fluid motion.

"Your right. But I think its bed time for mommy." And before I could disagree I was laying upon the large bed in the master suite.

"Aren't mommies supposed to set the bed time?" I asked playfully. But I didn't fight it. I was tired, and excited about getting to see everyone again. So in my husband's arms, I fell asleep.

The next morning, we were up early and on the plane by 10. I had always hated flying, but being with Edward made it better. We spent the whole plane ride disusing baby name, but we couldn't pick one. Edward wanted to name the baby Edward Jr. if it was a boy, but I was against that. It would be too confusing when talking to them. You'd yell for one, and the other would come. I wanted to name him Matthew. Neither one of us could think of a name for a girl.

We arrived at Seattle airport several hours later, and we were welcomed by Carlisle and Esme. We both received big hugs from them, mine being a bit more gentile due to the pregnancy.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy for you!" Esme gushed as we walked to the car. She had yet to let go of me. "This is going to be so exciting! I can't wait to be a grandmother!" I giggled at her, and silently agreed. She was a wonderful mother, and no doubt she would be the best grandmother a kid could ask for.

Carlisle chuckled, and looked at me through the rear view mirror. "Everyone is like this, so you should be prepared. Alice is the worst, which is why we made her stay home and calm down." Everyone laughed at that. But one think was bothering me.

"How is Rosalie taking it?" I asked quietly. Esme held me Closter.

"She is just below Alice on the excitement scale. When we told her, she just smiled and began to plan on how she was going to be the best aunt in the whole wide world." I felt relief at this. I knew Rose had always wanted a baby, and I didn't know how she would take me having one. But I had another idea on how to make this part of her as well. I looked at Edward, who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"You know, I was thinking about making Rose and Emmett the baby's god parents." Edward smiled.

"I think she would love that, love." He smiled his famous smile at me.

"But I want to tell them." I demanded. It was my idea in the first place. He smiled again and nodded, before continuing his half silent conversation with Carlisle.

We arrived at the large white house in Forks 20 minutes later, and the rest of the Cullen 'children' stood on the porch waiting for us.

Alice was the first to greet us, lifting me up into the air as she hugged me. She was talking, but it was so fast I couldn't keep up. Emmett and Rose hugged me next, and I whispered in their ears that I wanted to speak with them privately after we get inside. Jasper kept his distance as usual, but I had enough of this 'keep away from Bella' thing he had going on. So I walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. He looked shocked but smiled none the less, and we all made our way indoors.

The rest of the family went into the living room, while Rose, Emmett, Edward and I went upstairs into Rose's and Emmett's room. Rose guided me to sit with her on the bed in the center of the room.

I took a deep breath. "Well, the reason I wanted to speak to you privately is that Edward and I have something we would like you to do for us." They both nodded in understanding, but had confused looks upon their faces.

"We want you to be the baby's god parents." Rose gasped and clapped a perfectly manicured hand over her mouth. Emmett just sat there in awe. "So if anything were to ever happen to Edward or myself, I would like you to take our place as the baby's guardians."

"Oh, Bella, Thank you!" Rose cried and threw herself into my arms. I guess I could take that as a yes.

We stayed there for another hour before Edward practically made me orb over to the manor. I had begged and pleaded to wait until tomorrow, but I knew that he was right. So I took his hand and orbed into the living room of my former home.

"Hello. Any one home?" I called out. But I didn't get an answer. I turned to Edward. "They might be up in the attic." We quietly made our way up into the attic. Soft voices came through the door, and when I opened it I could see my family was standing around a very large, very ugly demon.

"Mom?" I said getting her attention. But when she looked back at me, the demon produced a fire ball and launched straight at me. I didn't have time to deflect it, but I bounced off my abdomen and crashed into a window. I stood there in shock, as my mom blew him up.

"What the hell was that?" Chris asked. I myself didn't know, but I had an idea. When my mom was pregnant with Wyatt he showed powers from the womb. Maybe my baby could too.

"Please tell me this doesn't mean what I think it means." My mom said in her angry voice. She knew what was going on, because she had been there. I swallowed thickly.

"Well, uh, maybe we should go downstairs and talk." I managed to stammer. We would be Closter to the door downstairs. So the whole family trudged down into the living room. Everyone sat looking at me in confusion.

"Well, as mom has probably guessed, I'm pregnant." I just blurted it out. This was something you couldn't really sugar coat. You could hear a pin drop, my family was that quiet. Then all hell broke loose.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" Chris screamed, as he jumped to his feat. His face was turning a bright red and you could see a vein throb in his forehead. I had expected Chris to be furious.

"How did this happen?" Wyatt asked, just as mad as Chris, but more in control.

"Well, Wyatt, when a man loves a woman…." I tried to lighten the mood.

"I know HOW it happened. But I thought you couldn't have children, him being a vampire and all." I sighed. I knew they all were going to take it bad. Mom, dad and the aunts had yet to even say anything. This meant they were furious.

"We though he couldn't have children. But Carlisle has a theory. There has never been a couple like Edward and I and Female vampires cannot have children because their bodies cannot change." I explained. I still wasn't too sure how all of this happened.

"Bella." My mom finally spoke. "You are 19 years old. You just got married. You aren't ready for a baby."

"Mom, your right, I am only 19, but I am ready to have this baby. And we won't be doing this alone. I'll have the Cullen's to help me, and I have my husband. I would have thought you would show a little more support. Edwards's family was excited about it." I vented. I guess my pregnancy hormones were kicking in. I was wondering when that was going to happen.

"Of course we support you honey, but we just want to make sure you know what you're doing." Aunt Phoebe soothed. "You have thought of all the avenues you could take, haven't you?" I was appalled.

"I would never have an abortion! And I can't just give him up for adoption! This is a very special child. He is part vampire and part witch and part white liter. And that force field thingy earlier, just proved how powerful he would be." Edward placed his hand on my arm to calm me down. I took a deep breath. "Look, I know you're not happy about this pregnancy. But I didn't come for your permission. Now you can both accept this child, and be in its life, or you can alienate this child, and you won't have anything to do with him. The choice is yours." I stood up. "Let me know."

Swiftly I took Edward's hand and orbed to the house in Forks. I was hysterical by the time we landed. Upon seeing my tears, Esme and Rose took me by the hand and lead me up to the room Edward and I would be staying in for now.

"What happened, honey?" Esme asked as she tucked me into the large golden bed. I was still crying, even if I was not THAT upset. I just couldn't stop. It was probably all the stress and emotions letting loose.

"They all think that I'm not ready to have this baby. I thought they would be a little happy for me." They held me tighter as I began to drift off to sleep. My dreams weren't pleasant that night. No one was there when I was in labor. I tossed and turned, only falling into a dreamless sleep when I felt the cold body of my love next to me.

I woke early the next morning, to the soft kisses of my own Adonis. I snuggled Closter to him, and opened my eyes.

"Good morning, love." He whispered. "I thought you were going to sleep all day." He teased.

"What time is it?" I murmured, while rubbing my eyes to clear the fog.

"A little after 11 am. But you can sleep if you still want. You had a long day yesterday." He continued to whisper.

"Do you think I will be a good mother? Am I ready for this?" I asked as my eyes began to prickle with tears AGAIN.

"My silly Bella. Of course you are going to be a good mother. And you ARE ready for this. You have all the qualities of a great mother. You have compassion, understanding, and love. Don't let anyone tell you differently." He said vehemently. Then I started to cry again.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I can't seem to stop crying." And he began to laugh at me. "Oh, sure, go ahead and laugh at the crying pregnant lady." And I turned away from him.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at the absurdity of this. Of course you're going to cry. This is all the hormones. Please don't be mad at me." And like always I couldn't deny him anything. "Now how about we go and get some food in mommy's belly."

My family didn't contact me for 3 months. And to me, I was huge. Edward said I looked beautiful, but I felt like a huge white whale. Emmett liked to make fun of me, and I often had Edward chase him around and slap him.

Alice and Rose were having the most fun now. Because of my weight gain, I had to go shopping, and they insisted on frilly, pink tops and tan and silver pants. Emmett found that hilarious as well. But they all learned not to mess with a pregnant woman. Emmett had though it would be funny to play one of his practical jokes on me by hanging a bucket of syrup over a door, so when I opened it, it would dump over onto my head. His punishment was to put on one of the fake pregnancy bellies they give to health students in high school. He had to wear it everywhere, and coincidently Alice had planned a huge shopping trip that day. I will admit, I was the mastermind behind it all.

We were all currently sitting at the dining table, me eating some homemade chicken noodle soup Esme had made me. They all insisted on sitting with me as I ate. We were talking about our plans to move to Alaska, when all of a sudden my whole family was standing in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I stood up, with Edward's help. Their eyes went to my stomach.

"I didn't realize you would be this far along." Chris said quietly. I was mostly upset with him. He was supposed to be the brother I could always rely on, who understood me the most.

"What you thought I would stay thin, and still be pregnant." I asked sarcastically. "Now, there has to be a reason for being here."

"Bella, we realized we have been…rely bad about all of this. And were terribly sorry. Can you ever forgive us?" My mother asked with tears in her eyes. As much as I wanted to be angry with my family, I knew that I couldn't. It just wasn't in my nature.

"Ok. But you all hurt me rely badly." Then I surrounded in hugs.

"Wow, Bellie you sure have a big Belly!" Wyatt laughed. I glared at him but that made him laugh even harder.

"Bella is very sensitive about her weight gain." Emmett boomed. I snapped my head around to look at him.

"And you remember what happens when you get in trouble." He paled, which was a feat coming from a vampire.

"So do you know if it's going to be a girl or a boy yet?" My aunt phoebe asked in excitement.

"Well Edward and I were about to talk about that before you got here. Were having twins." And everyone burst out into excited laughter. This was how it was supposed to be. Both of my family's together celebrating the new generation that bound us all together.

Well what did you think? I couldn't decide whether to have her have a girl or a boy, so I decided to have one of each. I have a few names in mind but if you have one you think I should use tell me it in your review and I will consider it. Now one more question: should one be more Wiccan and one more vampire? Let me know. And PLEASE review.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you everyone for the great reviews. Here is the next chapter, and the twins will be making an appearance. But I'm not sure what to do after this chapter. If anyone has any ideas, PLEASE let me know. I'd really hate to have to end this story now. Anyway, on to the story.

Bella POV

When I had first become pregnant, I had been so happy. I had been so glad, and excited for what was going to come. Now I felt like hell. I felt ready to KILL Edward for doing this to me. The things pregnancy does to a body…it's not even funny. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to have this baby, I just could live without the mood swings, the weight gain, and the 'treat Bella like a glass doll' syndrome that everyone seemed to be effected by.

And it turns out, much like my mom's pregnancy with Wyatt; my babies were showing powers from the womb. And they were messing with my powers. One day when a demon had attacked my parents home, I was there visiting while Edward and his family went hunting, I tried to use my lightning and a rainbow shot out from my hand! A rainbow! My brothers thought it was extremely funny.

But there were some perks to being pregnant. Especially when it came to sending Edward out for the most insane food, from the most difficult places to get them. It became an entertainment for Emmett and I. Edward was totally unable to say no to me. Well, not without making me 'cry'. Let's just say this was payback for fragile treatment.

The weather was cold, like always in the rainy state of forks. We were supposed to move to Alaska, but Edward thought it was a bad idea for me to travel while pregnant, Even if it was only a few hours away, when driving at vampire speed. So Edward and I were sitting on the couch in our family room, while the fire was roaring in the background. We just sat together, while I read and Edward just looked at me. Well more like my stomach.

About two months ago, Edward had discovered he could hear the twin's thoughts. They weren't really thoughts though. Edward had described it as a show of color and feelings. I had been thrilled and disappointed. Thrilled at the thought of knowing that they were happy, but disappointed that they would forever have their father fishing around their heads. Jasper could feel their emotions as well, and he said that they adored me.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asked, "You have yet to turn the page for over an hour."

I sighed. "I was just thinking about how you can hear our babies' thoughts." I smirked at him. "Our daughter will have a horrible time, especially when she starts dating."

Edward became stiff. "Dating? My daughter will most certainly not be dating." Aw, he could be so cute sometimes.

"Relax, Edward. I was only kidding, and she won't be dating for a long time anyway." He relaxed slightly, and I felt him give a sigh of relief. I laughed at him again, and moved to stand up. "I think I'm going to bed." Taking a hold of the arm of the couch I attempted to lift myself up off the couch. But as soon as I stood up, I felt a warm liquid begin to drift down my legs. "Oh god." I whispered.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed. He was beside me, his hands fluttering around me, uncertain of where to put them.

"Edward, my water just broke." I was on the verge of hysterics. Then the pain hit. It was a crushing pain, like having something tear its way through your abdomen. I grunted and grabbed my stomach. "Edward, you need to call Carlisle and everyone." I looked at him when he didn't move. He looked to be frozen in shock. "Edward!" I yelled, and he snapped out of it. Then he was on the phone, his lips moving a hounded miles an hour.

"Ok, Bella, Carlisle is on his way. He said to get you changed and into bed." Then he lifted me into his strong arms. He carefully changed me into one of my light blue night gowns and placed me into our large bed. "It will be ok, love." He murmured to me.

Then four orbs appeared in the room. My mom, dad, brothers, aunts, uncles, and cousins were here to welcome the newest members of the Halliewell family. "Someone called, saying two very special babies were on their way." Wyatt said with a smile on his face. "How are you doing?" Chris asked, taking in my sweaty face and pained expression.  
"Oh, I'm doing fine. I could be better, but hey, what can you do." I said in a raspy voice. My mom rushed over to me as another contraction hit me.

"It will be ok, honey. Just breathe, in and out, in and out." Her voice was scooting. I felt so much better having her here. She had gone through it three times, so I was assured that she would know if everything was going smoothly.

"Bella, please, can't I do anything to help you?" Edward plead, but I was in too much pain to sympathize him.

"I think you have done quite enough." I growled. His face was shocked, and I heard my brothers snicker at him. "And you two, don't you have anything better to do than sit here and stare at me while I'm in labor with your niece and nephew?" I snapped. They paled and made a b line for the door, my father, uncles, and cousins following. Edward stayed behind.

"Aw, don't take it personally, honey." My Aunt Phoebe said to Edward, as she patted his shoulder lightly. "That's just the hormones talking."

I was about to retort but another contraction hit me, and it was so painful, so intense, that I cried out in pain. God, how long does it take to have two babies?!

Well, it turns out that it takes 12 hours to have twins. Wonderful, isn't it. That's sarcasm. It was the worst pain I had ever felt in my entire life, including the time I was in the ballet studio with James. Poor Edward had to deal with my threats, screams, and accusations. But I made sure to apologies after everything was over and done with.

And the reward for all this pain was two very beautiful children. First born was little Anthony Mason Cullen and 30 minutes later came little Prudence Emalie Cullen. It was remarkable. And slightly shocking. Anthony had taken on most of his father's vampire traits, his eyes were a golden brown and his hair was my mahogany brown. Prudence, whom by popular vote was to be called Emalie, favored my human/witch traits. She was still pale, but her cheeks were a soft pink color, her hair and eyes were all Edward. Copper hair and the most piercing green eyes. Edward had been moved to tears, if he could cry, when he saw how much she resembled his long since passed mother, Elizabeth.

Everyone loved them. Everyone had taken turns holding each one of the children, but after a while Anthony got tired of being passed around, and demanded to be held by the ever so childish himself, Emmett. Emalie however was very calm, and showed no sign of agitation. I had a feeling Anthony would be the 'in charge' twin and Emalie would be the 'follower' twin, the one who was content on letting her twin do all the talking.

"Oh, they're so cute, Bella." My mother cooed softly down at her grandchildren. I think she was an amazing grandmother, and I knew that my children would be spoiled. Especially with their godparents, and their aunt and uncles, and grandparents. But hey, as long as they are happy.

"I wonder if she will have a power." Chris asked, while murmuring under his breath. He wasn't used to living with people who could hear a pin drop in New York.

"Well she is a witch, so I would assume so. I'm more curious of weather Anthony will have a power or not. I don't think he inherited the Wiccan gene, but vampires have abilities sometimes. Who knows…maybe he will have Edwards gift." I mused. I was hoping he had ability, because I didn't want him to feel inferior just because he didn't have a cool power.

"Your probably right, Bella. But we won't know until they can talk to find out." Edward agreed. He was currently holding a dozing Emalie in his arms. She always preferred to be with her father or uncles, rather than me and her aunts. I had a feeling she was going to take after me in the hating shopping department.

"Well, I think it's time for these little buttons to get to bed." I said, and Edward and I, much to the protests of the rest of the family, took them up into their nursery. We had painted it a soft yellow, and there were small blue and pink flowers painted on the walls. Emalie was already asleep, so all we had to do was lay her down. But Anthony on the other hand, didn't want to go to bed.

"Well, I think we know who we are gonging to have to watch out for when he gets older. We don't want him to sneak out in the middle of the night." Edward teased, but I could see a bit of hesitance in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it yet, honey. We have quite a few years before we have to work on that." I whispered, and rocked Anthony in the chair beside his crib. It only took 10 minutes for him to fall asleep, and as Edward and I closed the door to the nursery, I felt a sense of completion. I felt that this was how my life should be, and I was eternally grateful.

Well, here is the next chapter. Some of you are probably wondering why I chose to call Prudence Emalie Cullen, Emalie. I thought it would be hard for people to call her Prudence, especially those who knew Prue. So she has the name to honor her aunt, but she goes by her middle name. The name Emalie is made up of the names Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. From this point on, I was thinking of focusing on Emalie and Anthony. So there will probably be a 16 to 17 year skip in the next chapter. Let me know how you liked this chapter, and if you like the time skip idea.


	10. Author Note! Please Read!

Hello everyone. I am so sorry for not updating lately, but I have been torn on what to do. I have decided that the rest of the story will focus on Emalie and Anthony. Now I planned to make Emalie into a full human/witch, and Anthony into a Vampire. I also am planning on having Emalie being imprinted upon. Here are the choices: Paul, Jacob, or like a son of Jacob. Now I will need at least 10 reviews saying which one you want. After at least 10 reviews, I will take the results and the one who has the most votes will get to star in the second half of Charmed. Also, if you decide to go for Jacob's son, please give a name you would like. Sound ok? Oh, and the faster you get your reviews in, the sooner I can begin to write! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

I am so sorry for the long period of no updates. I just recently got a job, and so working and going to school full time is taking up most of my time. So here is the next chapter.

Have you ever felt that you don't belong with your family? That perhaps the gods made a mistake and put you in the wrong family? I sure do. Not only was I the youngest in the family, but I was the only human. I mean, sure I was a witch, but I was mortal. I was the only one with a time limit.

My brother Anthony had inherited all of my father's vampire genes, just as I had inherited all of my mother's witch genes. It was odd because I took after my father in looks, whereas Anthony took after mother. Anthony had also inherited my father's ability to read minds, but he could control it. All he had to do was focus on a person and he could read their thoughts. I was a little grateful because one mind reader was enough for one family, especially if it was you father.

My powers on the other hand were extensive. Like every other witch I could cast spells, but I also had the power to blow things up and freeze them. I had control over the elements, including weather, and the power of premonition. My telekinesis was still coming through, so I hadn't mastered that yet. Uncle Wyatt always joked that I was more powerful than he was, or even more powerful than my mother had been.

Speaking of which, my mother was changed into a vampire about 6 months after my brother and I were born. She had been slightly worried that she wouldn't be able to be around us, but my father and the rest of the Cullen's assured her that no harm would come to us. As it turned out, she was immune to our blood. Grandpa said it was probably because our father was a vampire and our scent was slightly different. Unfortunately she lost almost all of her powers. The only Wiccan power she had was her ability to produce lightning.

So our family was content, but as I grew up I began to see the differences between myself and the rest of the family, and I felt excluded. I mean I didn't want to be a vampire, but I just felt like I didn't belong here with them. And it wasn't like I could make any friends. We were never in one place long enough, and if I did make the odd friend we would loose contact when the family was forced to move again every 4 or 5 years. I would give anything to have someone to talk to who wasn't family.

So that brings me to where we are now. After mom, dad, and Aunt Alice finished their last year in high school, we were forced to move again. This time we were going to return to where it all started. Forks Washington. But this time, Anthony and I would be able to graduate from a school. We would be joining Alice, mom and dad in their junior year, and Emmett, Jasper, and Rose would be seniors.

However school doesn't start for 3 more months, and we would be forced to entertain ourselves for that remaining time. I wasn't too upset, for I could always play the piano or violin, or explore the surrounding forest. Anthony was the one who was upset. He lived for adventure, and the thought of being bored for 3 months was making him slightly more snippy than usual. He was always the sarcastic one who got on teachers nerves, whereas I was the quiet, bookworm one the teachers loved. He was constantly teasing me about that.

The day was sunny, forcing my parents and family to stay indoors, but I was out in my element. I loved the sun, and the beach. The only bad thing was by pale skin would burn easily, so I would always have to bathe myself in sunscreen.

"Dad, I am going to go and explore a little. Is that ok?" I asked, feeling slightly guilty for interrupting his sonata. He had been working on a new one for me, even if I already had 3.

"That's fine, Emalie. Just don't stray too far. We don't want you getting lost now do we?" He smiled at me. I nodded my understanding and went to dress more appropriately. Deciding upon a pair of navy blue skinny jeans and a black wool sweater, I knew I would stay warm in the unusual cold summer.

The woods were where I could always think, and knew I would not be judged. I would sit out under a tree for hours reading or singing to myself. I could watch the little animals wander past, without the running in fear like they did with my family. After witnessing one of their hunts when I was younger, I became somewhat of an animal activist. The only kind of meat I would eat was chicken.

Suddenly there was a sound of rustling leaves. Looking around expecting to find a small squirrel or something, I was terrified to see 4 gigantic wolves. Two were a deep russet color while there other two were black. Beautiful though they were...they were still frightening. Breathing shallowly I looked each in their eyes. They were strangely human; a deep brown color that looked like melted chocolate. They were so expressive, and I could swear one had a look of adoration on his face, but I shook my head. Why would a wolf adore me?

"Ok, nice wolfies. Good wolfies." I murmured as I backed up. As much as I thought they were cute, I wasn't going to become wolf chow. The one with the adoring eyes wined and lay upon his belly. He crawled closer ever so slowly. Maybe they weren't regular wolves. "O-k. I'll make you wolves a deal. I give you scratchies if you don't eat me."

The russet wolf that was on the ground tail began to wag viciously and a doggy smile lit up his face. His (I assumed) pack mates looked at him like he was crazy, that is if a wolf can look at someone like their crazy, but I wasn't going look too far into it. I mean, I'm a witch with vampires as family members, why would human like wolves be impossibility. Sighing, I took a step forward. Even on his belly, the wolf was almost as tall as I was. His fur was thick, and I felt the strange urge to run my fingers through it. So that is what I did. He huffed out a sigh, and a soft rumble came from his chest.

"And here I thought only cats purred." I mused, and was even more amused when he threw me a withering look. "I have never met wolves like you before." I said as the other three inched closer. "You seem almost human like." They all went rigid. "I wouldn't be surprised, and don't worry, I won't tell. I mean, I'm a witch. My family is made up of vampires. It isn't my first time around the block with mythical creatures." Their stances went even more rigid, and they began to back away slowly. My wolf looked pained, and he turned around and ran behind a few bushes.

"Hey, wait!" I called, but before I could go any further, a tall man came out from behind those same bushes. He was probably 6 foot 7, and he had russet skin. The same color as the wolf's fur. His eyes were a liquid chocolate brown, and his black hair was cut in a short crop. He was also half naked, only wearing a pair of cutoff jeans. Suddenly afraid, I took a step back.

"Hold on," he said, raising his hands in surrender. "I'm the wolf. Well, I'm a werewolf. I just thought it would be easier to talk in my human form." The other wolves behind him shot him another look and took off back the way they came.

"You're a werewolf?" I asked in curiosity. He nodded and moved closer. I decided to take a chance and allow him to come closer. I knew if the occasion came to it, I could defend myself.

"Yep. I'm William. William Black." He introduced himself, and reached out his hand for me to shake.

"Emalie Cullen." I answered, and placed my hand in his. My skin became hot at his touch, as electricity zoomed through my body.

"The Cullen's are you family? But then how are you not a vampire?" He asked and sat down on a fallen log. I joined him before going into my story.

"My mother and father had my brother and me while she was still human. A vampire male can have children but a female vampire cannot. My mother was also a witch, but when she was turned into a vampire she lost her Wiccan abilities. My brother inherited all of the vampire genes while I inherited the human/witch genes." I explained, and became flustered as he gazed at me as if I was the only other person on the earth.

"Was your mother Bella Swan?" He asked in curiosity. I was shocked that he knew my mother's name, and maiden name.

"Yes, how did you know her name?"

He smiled. "My father knew your mother. Our grandparents are actually best friends. He has always wondered what happened to her after she married the vampire. He was the other russet wolf." Wow, it really a small world after all. I wonder how my mother would react at knowing her old friend still thought of her.

"This is wild, isn't it? But why did you reveal yourself to me? Surely you don't just come out to every girl who is reading in the forest." He looked over my head, trying to find the right words to say.

"I don't want you to be scared off about this, but being a werewolf comes with a few gifts. Speed, good hearing and sigh, smell. But there is also a thing called imprinting. Basically when a werewolf meets his soul mate, his whole world shifts. It's like gravity; everything that is connecting you to the earth disappears, and the only thing you see is the girl you imprint on." I smiled.

"Sort of like love at first sight." I supplied, and he smiled.

"Yes, but it is so much more potent. Emalie, I imprinted on you." He whispered. I was shocked. I was his soul mate? But I barely knew him!

"Not that I'm complaining, but I don't even know you." I admitted. He looked at me in a panic.

"No, I don't expect you to love me back right away. You don't even have to love me in the lover kind of sense. I can be whatever you want me to be. But as time goes on, you will begin to feel the pull of the imprint. This is just showing us the one who is best for us, so that we can get to know her." He explained, and I felt myself calm.

"Oh, well that's better. I mean, it would be good for us to get to know each other better." He nodded, and turned to face me more.

"Well, why don't we get started? What is your favorite color?" and the rest of the day went about the same. One of us would ask a question, supplying our own answer, and the other would answer. I was amazed at how easy it was to talk to him. He wasn't judgmental, and he actually listened. Not the 'listening' other guys do, where they just stare blankly at your face and nod in the right places, but in reality the Mario them song is playing in their head. I could easily see myself being with him for the rest of my life. The only problem was…my parents.

My parents had this obsession about keeping me away from other magical/mythical creatures. My father always said that all other creatures were dangerous. I thought that was a tiny bit hypocritical. I mean, they were vampires. How could anything be more dangerous than a vampire? They drank blood for god's sake. But it was impossible to have that discussion with them.

"When do you have to be home?" Will asked as the sun began to set. It was amazing how long we talked without running out of topics.

"Hmm, soon. If I'm not home shortly vamp squad will come out looking for me, and I don't think they would like me hanging out with a teenage vampire." I answered as I stood up and stretched. My bones and joints cracked from being in the same position for the last few hours.

"Your parents don't like werewolves." He said, stating a fact rather than asking a question. His eyes were sad at the thought, and I too felt sadden that my family was so judgmental that they would judge him for being a werewolf, rather than giving him a chance as just Will.

"It's not just wolves," I said trying to make him feel a little better. "They don't really like me associating with any other magical creatures." Then I smiled at him, causing him to smile as well. "But, they are just going to have to get over their prejudices."

He moved closer to me, so that only a few inches separated us. When he was this close I could see just how much taller he was than I. "And why is that?"

So he wanted to play coy did he? Well I can humor him. "Because, I don't intend to stay away from you." And before I could blink I was in his arms. The simple hug was so intimate, that any kiss would pale in comparison. Well, a kiss from anyone other than him. Not that I had kissed him yet.

"Will you meet me here tomorrow at the same time?" He asked against the top of my head. I murmured a soft yes, and regrettably we parted. Maybe the summer would be even better than I imagined it would.

All of the lights were on in the house, so I knew there was no way of getting in without having an interrogation on where I had been. The whole family was in the living room, talking idly in hushed voice, ones I couldn't hear.

"Emalie, can you come in here dear?" My mother asked sweetly. What did they want now? It had to be somewhat important for them to call a family meeting. I sat gingerly on the arm of a tan plush couch.

"What's up?"

My father cleared his throat. "Honey, we were talking, and we wanted to know your opinion of becoming a vampire." Me become a vampire? That was the furthest thing from my desire list. Especially now that I had something to live for.

"I don't want to become a vampire." I answered simply. I had never kept that a secrete, so why they didn't already know my answer was beyond me.

"You know that would mean that you would grow old, as we stay young." My father said, and I became angry. Did he think I was that stupid?

"Yes, dad, I know I would grow old while you all stayed young. But I will be able to get married to someone who also can grow old with me, and we will have children and grandchildren. That outweighs being a vampire more." I answered, and Aunt Rosie smiled at me. She was happy that I decided to live a normal, human life.

"Would it be so bad to spend eternity with us?" Anthony asked in a sour voice. He was the only one who had a problem with my decision not to become a vampire. I could understand thought. While I would die, he would live the rest of eternity knowing his little twin sister died because she didn't want to be like him.

"Anthony, you know it's not like that. I would love to spend eternity with you all, but I also want to live a normal life. You would never lose me completely you know." I reached out my hand to touch him, but he pulled away roughly and stormed out of the room. I sighed and looked at the rest of my family.

"Don't worry, love. He will come around." Mom said soothingly, as she sat beside me to wrap her arm around him. "Now there is something else we wanted to talk about. Did something happen in the woods today?"

My breath caught in my chest. How did they know? "Umm, no not really. Just met the usual animals." I lied. "Why?"

"Your future went blank." Aunt Alice answered with a frown on her face. "It's still blank.

I cocked my head to the side. Why would my future go blank? "Maybe it's a new ability for me?" I asked, trying to overthrow the trail.

"Yes, it could be." Alice murmured, and I was finally allowed to go upstairs. That was close, and I threw myself onto my bed. But this did bring up a few dilemmas. How was I supposed to meet will secretly, when my family was going to be nosey now that my future disappeared?

"Emalie, will you come on a drive with me?" Aunt Rose asked from my door. That was another think I hated about my family. They didn't make any sound when they walked around. I was going to go prematurely gray.

"Uhh, yeah, sure Aunt Rose." I murmured. She knew about something if she wanted to speak to me alone. However she was my favorite aunt, and I knew she would back me up. I could tell her anything. So dutifully I followed her to her red BMW and she sped out of forks onto the highway.

"I assume you want to know what I want to talk to you about." She said, her eyes never leaving the road. I nodded, knowing she could see it in her peripheral vision. "I want to know who he is, what species he is, and how old he is." That was Aunt Rosie. Blunt and to the point.

"His name is William Black, he is 18, and he is a werewolf." I blurted. The car was silent for a long moment before she began to laugh.

"I should have known. You are your mother's daughter after all. But really Emalie, a werewolf? Do you know how dangerous they can be?"

I frowned. "No more dangerous than a vampire."

She smiles. "Touché. Tell me more."

"He imprinted on me." I whispered. That really got her, and she whipped her head around to look at me so fast, if she were a human she would have whiplash.

"He imprinted on you?! Oh god, Edward and Anthony are going to freak when they find out." I nodded gravely, knowing that if my father or my brother found out about the imprinting, they would never let me see Will again. It was almost unfair, kind of like they were saying they were allowed to be happy with whomever they chose, but I was forbidden from being with the one who makes me happy. But what if they did find out about each other? What if they made me choose? Who would I choose? My parents, who gave me life, or Will who is becoming my life. Oh god! I'm already in love with him, and it's only been one day.

"What am I going to do? They are already suspicious about my future, how will I be able to see Will without them finding out until I'm ready?" She frowned and I could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"Sweetie, although I'm not thrilled your future intended is a werewolf, I will do everything I can to help. Maybe I could say I'm going with you, and we can meet up before you go home. That way they will feel like you're safer. But you will have to tell them at some point. You can't keep this a secrete forever. It's not fair to you, Will, or your mom, dad, and brother." I looked at her in shock, before lunging over the counsel and hugging her. This of course caused her to swerve, but she regained stability and laughed as we sped back to the house.

The next day I woke up bright and early. My heart was pounding in my chest, and a blush was gracing my cheeks. I didn't remember ever feeling like this before. It was new and invigorating. Quickly I showered and got dressed before dancing down the stairs to eat a quick breakfast. I was unaware of my family watching me curiously.

"Ok, I'll bite. Who the hell are you, and what have you done with our Emalie?" Uncle Emmett asked with an accusing look on his face. I laughed and skipped passed him, kissing his cheek in the process. "No, seriously. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Can't I just be in a good mood?" I asked innocently as I laced up my black converse.

"Good mood is putting it lightly. You are like a ball of warm fuzzy-ness" uncle Jazz said dryly. He was certainly not enjoying the drastic mood change.

"Whatever you say. Anyway, Aunt Rose and I are going for a hike today. We'll see you later." And I ran out of the house, Aunt Rose following close behind me.

"You know, you might want to tone that down, if you don't want them to get suspicious." She had a slight smile on her face, like she was remembering the early days of her and Emmett's romance.

"I know, but I just can't help it. I'm just so…happy!" I giggled out the last work, causing her to burst out laughing. We chatted on the way to the halfway mark, before we parted. We would meet up her at sundown.

Finally I could go as fast as I wanted to get to him. So I did what would get me to him faster. I ran. Of course he was already there. Shirtless and gorgeous he stood as I entered the small clearing. We stood facing each other, and then he took several large steps and pulled me to his chest.

"Would is sound weird if I said, I missed you?" He asked. I reveled in his voice, but shook my head.

"No, it's not weird. I missed you too." He pulled away to look me in the eyes. "I know I said that I wasn't ready to love you yesterday, but I don't know, something just feels right. Like I'm…home." His smile lit up his face even more, and he picked me up and spun me around in circles.

"That's great. But do your parents know?" He asked his face sobering.

"No." I said regretfully. "My aunt does. She's actually covering for me now. My father and brother are really protective." He nodded in understanding.

"I actually told my little sister yesterday. My dad already knew, so she was t he only one I had to tell. She wants' to meet you." He said. He hadn't mentioned a sister yesterday.

"What's her name?" I asked as we settled down onto the forest floor.

"Sarah Emily. She is 5 years old. Smart as a whip though." He said.

"I would love to meet her." I said. And before I could blink, he had me lifted up on his back as he ran. "What, were going now?"

"Well I always say, no time like the present." He laughed and before long we were in front of a medium sized cottage that was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. There was a small swing on the porch, as well as a small white fence surrounding a small garden.

"It's not much…" he said, but I shook my head.

"It's beautiful. Did your dad build it?" I asked, taking his hand in mine. Then the front door swung open and a little girl came running out, with an older looking version of Will.

"Willie!" She exclaimed and rand into his arms. Laughing he scooped her up and held her in his arms. I slightly wondered if this is what our future would look like. "Who's this?" She asked finally realizing I was there.

"Do you remember what I told you last night? About my soul mate?" She nodded as her eyes got wide.

"Is this her?" She asked and he nodded. Wiggling out of his grasp, she stood in front of me. Her brown frowned, she circled me, inspecting for any flaws. "She's pretty." And my heart melted.

"Not as pretty as you. I'm Emalie." I said crouching to face her.

"My name is Sarah Emily. We have a common name! Ohh, will you read to me, and play with me?" She asked enthustialy. I laughed and nodded.

"Any time you want." She squealed and ran back to her father.

"Did you hear that daddy? She said she would play with me! I bet she's better a tea party than you and Willie are." And she promptly skipped back indoors.

"Sorry about her." Will said, while rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled fondly at him.

"Don't. I love children. She's adorable." He smiled down at me and looked behind me.

"And this is my dad. Emalie, this is Jacob." I could defiantly see the similarity between the two. They shared the same russet colored skin, and had chocolate brown eyes that were depthless. There was also gentleness in his eyes that spoke of a kind soul.

"It's nice to meet you." I said and healed out my hand.

"Now, none of this," he said swatting my hand away and grabbing me up in a bone crushing hug. "Were practically family anyway." And I was overcome with a sense of belonging that I actually began to tear up.

"Dad! What did you do?" Will asked as he yanked me back to him.

"No, he didn't do anything. It's just I never felt this…welcome, before. I've always felt like the odd one out, and now I feel like I belong." I whispered in his chest. His arms tightened, and I gave into the warmth of his embrace.

"This is where you belong. With me." I was vaguely aware that Jacob had given us some privacy, and we were alone in the front yard. And I didn't care. Pulling away I pressed my lips to his, and one thought ran through my mind.

'Home'

So here is the next chapter. I tried to give you a longer chapter to make up for the delay. I won't be able to update regularly, but when I do I will try to make up with at least 4,000 words. Please let me know what you think about this story, and where it's going. But just an FYI I won't update without at least 15 reviews. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

I was able to keep my secrete relationship with Will a secrete several months. While the rest of the family, minus Aunt Rose, thought I was hiking in the woods, I was spending time with my love and his friends and family. His sister and I got along very well, and I would always find time to play dress up with her, even if Will whined about not spending time with him. I soon began to view her as my own sister. His best friends were hilarious, and I soon gained 3 new big brothers.

Joshua Utley was Will best friend, and he was one of the wolves I had seen when Will and I first met in the woods. He was the sweet, sober one who knew just what to say to make everyone smile. Sean Clearwater was the youngest of the group. He was the boyish one, who blushed at any sexual innuendo, and didn't mind cuddling with me, despite Will's imprint on me. Now, Derek Call was a playboy. An original skirt chaser, he had a different girl every night, but when it came to me and any female bound to the pack by imprinting he was the most protective. I remember when I first met him, he took me aside and told me that if Will hurt me he would kill him. I was touched and amused at his loyalty to his brothers, but I did want him to start being more careful about where he dipped his pen, if you know what I mean.

All the while my family had no clue about what changes were going on in my life. Anthony had been ignoring me for several months, ever since declaring my desire to stay mortal. We hardly ever spoke, or even saw each other, and it was hurting both of us. Mom and dad were suspicious at why I wanted to spend all of my time in the woods, but decided that my change in mood was worth it. They were happy to see me happy, and I wondered if they would still feel like that when they found out about Will. Grandma, grandpa, and my aunts and uncles were also curious on what I did in the woods. Jasper was especially suspicious at the radiant love pouring from my every pore when I got back. Thankfully he didn't look too much into it.

We had been at school for 6 months when I finally decided to tell the family about Will. It was a Friday afternoon, and I was home waiting for the rest of the family to return home from hunting. There was rain falling from the sky as usual, and I sat in the family room, thinking on what I was going to say. Would I just blurt it out that I was in love with a werewolf? Would they hate me? Would they forbid me from seeing Will? Would I listen if they did? All these questions swirled around my head. Will had told me to make sure I had my phone on just in case they got too mad. But I didn't believe they would ever attack me, no matter how mad they were.

"Emalie, what are you doing in the family room, in the dark?" My father asked from the doorway. I jumped and turned to see the rest of the family looking at me in curiosity.

"Umm, thinking. I need to speak with the family." I whispered. My nerves were frayed and all I wanted was to get this over with.

"What's on your mind?" Grandpa asked, taking his usual seat in a plush recliner.

"Well, you know how I've been in such a good mood?" They all nodded, "Well, there's a reason I have been so happy. I'm in love."

I heard several gasps, before mom, grandma, and Alice swooped down and hugged me. "Oh, honey, why didn't you tell us? Were so happy for you!"

I nervously laughed. "Lest hope you still think that way. Will is a werewolf. He imprinted on me." There I had said it. The room was silent, and you could hear a pin drop.

"What!?" They all exclaimed in anger. I winced, knowing that the worst was yet to come.

"Prudence Emalie Cullen are you out of your mind?! A werewolf? Do you know how dangerous they are?" My father all but screamed at me. Anthony just sat there glaring at me, and I knew that his anger was mounting and would soon blow up like an atom bomb.

"He is no more dangerous than any of you are." I said, trying to stay as calm as possible. "I've been seeing him for 6 months, and not once have any of the wolves hurt me."

"6 months? You have been seeing this…this…MUTT for 6 months!" Anthony finally exploded. He stood up and walked over to me so he stood over me.

"Yes. And do you know why I kept it a secret Anthony? Because I knew that you all would react like this. Even though it's hypocritical." My voice was slowly rising.

"You will not see this boy again." Dad said in a much too calm voice. I knew he was angry with me, but why couldn't he see that Will made me happy.

"You can't stop me." I yelled. This was really the first time I had ever yelled at my father, and his resolve broke for a moment in shock, before he glared deeper.

"I am your father, and you WILL do as I say." I stood up and began to walk to the door.

"I can't believe you all." I whipped around to see all of them standing. Aunt Rose stood in the back of the group, looking at me with l look on her face. We had discussed this, and I wouldn't tell the family that she not only knew, but helped me meet Will. "Why are all of you able to be with the one you love, but I'm not? If you all loved me you would respect my choice on whom I fall in love with." I had all but got the words out when I was pushed back against the door by Anthony.

"Because you in love with a god damned werewolf." He screamed, and I say stars from the impact of my head hitting the door. Anthony had never hurt me like this before. "Your so stupid, Emalie!"

"Anthony!" Grandma Esme said trying to get him to let me go. His hand was just below my throat pressing against my chest. The pressure was so intense my breathing was getting hard to breath. At the sound of Esme's voice his eyes widened and he stepped away.

"Emalie…" he tried to say, but I shook my head, and tears fell down my cheeks.

"No, you said what you feel. You know what, Will accepts me, he even accepts you as my family, and you all can't even respect me enough to return the favor. And you Anthony, I never thought you would hurt me, but I guess I was wrong."

"Emalie, he didn't mean to. Now you have a choice. Us or him. If you choose him, you are not welcome in this house again." Dad said with a straight face. I couldn't believe this. He was giving me an ultimatum.  
"Dad, he's my soul mate. I belong with him. Are you really going to make me choose?"

"Yes."

I closed my eyes, before swinging the door open. "I choose him." And I ran out, as they stood there in a shocked silence. My eyes were blurry, but I could make out the familiar trail to Will's house. Just like he promised he was sitting on the front porch with Sara. He smiled when I broke through the forest, but when he noticed my tears he sent Sara in to get Jacob.

"Emalie! What happened?" I didn't answer but just threw myself into his arms and began to sob in earnest.

"They were so angry. They told me I had to choose between you and them." He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. My tears began to slow, and I whispered the answer to his unspoken question. "I chose you."

He pulled away quickly. "You chose me over your own family?"

I moved back closer to him, and rested my cheek upon his chest. "Will, I cannot live without you. I sort of always knew I would have to part from them. Either I would marry a mortal, or die. But it still hurts. Pun intended." I laughed lightly while touching the back of my head and my chest.

His eyes shadowed in anger. "They hurt you!" His body began to shake.

"Anthony did, but he didn't really mean to." I said, and rubbed his arms trying to help subside the termers.

"How could your own brother ever hurt you, just because you chose to love me?" I shook my head at him, not knowing. He pulled me close again, and I heard his father come up behind me.

"Emalie, are you all right?" He asked as he rubbed my back.

"I…I think so. I just can't believe that they kicked me out because I decided to choose Will." I admitted in a small voice. His face darkened just like Will's.

"How could they do that? Even if it was my Sara Emily, I wouldn't be able to kick her out just because she fell in love with my enemy, especially if there was an imprint involved.

"I guess that just means you're a better person than they are." Jacob had always been a good person, and was so kind to me. He had never judged me on who my parents were, but on how I acted. He treated me like his own daughter.

"Well, Will, I think now is as good a time as any to ask her." Jake suggested with a small smile and a little wink. They both were up to something.

"Your right. We'll be back in a little while." And he began to pull me away from the house. "Now before you ask, I have been planning to ask you this for a while, but I wanted to wait so your family could be told." His face was serious and slightly nervous. Will was hardly ever nervous. "And you don't have to say yes, but I hope you do."

He stopped suddenly, and I surveyed our location. We were about 5 minutes away from his home, in a small clearing that held beautiful wild flowers. Smack dab in the center of the clearing was a small cottage, just slightly smaller than his house. There was a garden in the front surrounded by a white picket fence. It was beautiful.

"Will, where are we?"

"This was my mother's childhood home. She grew up here, and when my dad and her married, she used it as a little get away where she could cook, sew and do whatever she wanted without being bothered by a pack of wolves. She left it to me after she died."

My breath was coming out in shallow breaths. He hardly talked about his mother, whom had died of cancer when Sara was only 2. They had been very close and her death had been very hard on him.

"We have been together for 6 months, and I want to take our relationship to the next level. I want you to move in with me." The impact of his words hit me like a ton of brisk. Live with Will, the man I loved with all of my heart? This was a dream come true to me.

"You've been planning this for a while?" I asked, teasing him by keeping him waiting.

"About 2 months. There are two rooms if you're worried about that. Just because we live together doesn't mean we have to have any kind of physical relationship. But this is the next step before marriage. And, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I could feel my smile threaten to crack my face open. I had gone from being so sad, too ecstatic in hardly any time at all, and that was one of the many things I loved about him. "I would love to live with you Will. Can we go inside?" His own smile lit up his face, and he scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the house. When I raise one eyebrow at his action he merely shrugged.

"Just practicing. You know, for the future." I laughed, and marveled the inside of the cottage from the warm security of his arms. There was a fireplace on the far wall, with a TV above it. The walls were a pale cream color, making the room larger than it was. There were two love seats of different shades of blue, and a double wide recliner that could fit two between them. The kitchen was in the back, but I would get to that at another time. Down a small hall were three doors. One spare bedroom and one guest bathroom. The door at the end of the hall opened up to the master suite. Will and I's bedroom. The walls were ocean blue, and the comforter soft white. You could tell the bed was made of feathers form the welcoming feeling it brought just by looking at it. There was another door attached to this room, and I had a feeling it was the master bath.

"So? What do you think?" His voice was nervous again. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"This is perfect. I…I can't describe how happy I am." He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead, my cheeks, and finally my mouth. His taste was amazing, like always, but the feeling was different this time. There was an urgency that I never knew had existed between us. As his mouth devoured mine he began to push me back. I didn't realize where we were headed till the back of my legs his bed. Oh my. While Will and I had kissed quite a lot, and sometimes made out, we had never even discussed having…that…kind of relationship. Quickly I broke away from his mouth.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quickly, fearing that I would begin to yell at him.

"Why are you sorry? I just want to talk about this before we just jump into it. This is a big step." I soothed as I sat on the bed, sinking down into the soft bed, before pulling him down with me.

"I guess you're right, but if you don't want to, all you have to say is no, and I'll respect your decision." His eyes were honest, and my heart swelled again.

"I know, and I love you for it. Anyway, do you have protection?" My face flushed at the word.

He laughed. "Yes. Uh, the guys brought some as a 'house warming' gift so to say." I had a feeling Derek was the one behind that little idea.

"Ok, um, have you ever…." I trailed off. I didn't really want to think about Will with another girl, but I had to know if he had done it before.

He blushed, and looked away. "No, I haven't. But I know the basics of it. The guys don't sensor their thoughts very well." I let out a sigh of relief. "Have you?"

"No." I said plainly. Hell, I'd never even had a boyfriend before. "Do you want to do it?"

His blush darkened. "Uh, well, you know…" I cut him off.

"Do you want to do it?" I wasn't going to beat around the bush anymore.

"Yes." He said, his face contorting into a mask of non emotion. Pulling his face in by the back of his neck, I sealed our lips together, and lay back on the bed.

Hours later, Will and I lay on the bed, our bed, tired and happy. Our first time together had been magical to say the least, and no actual magic had been used. His arms were holding me in a warm embrace, as I drew soft, lazy designs on his arms and chest.

"Em?" He asked his voice heavy with sleep.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

I smiled and pushed closer. "I love you too."

"I don't really want to ruin this moment, but do you want to go and get your stuff? Like your clothes?" My heart contracted painfully, knowing my parents had kicked me out.

"Sure. They are probably out hunting, trying to calm down after getting so mad."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" His voice was soft, I barley heard him.

"Yes. They made their opinion of our relationship clear, and I am not going to stop seeing you. You are my soul mate, my lover, my future husband, and the future father of my children. This is what I've been missing all my life." We kissed passionately for another moment, before we stood up and began to get dressed.

The drive to the Cullen house was quiet. I'm sure he could feel my anxiety about going back to the house but he stayed quiet. Comforting me by holding my hand. Like I had expected the family was gone by the time I got there. I was grateful that I didn't have to face another row with them. We worked quickly to empty out my closet and any personal belongings, and my room was slightly bare by the time we were done. The only thing left was my furniture, bed, and pictures on the wall. This was no longer my room. I took one last look around the room, sighing before closing the door and joining Will in the car. Once safe on the highway, I cried. I cried for myself, for my family, for Will. But I knew that this was what my life was destined to be. I was barely able to register the truck stopping in front of our house.

"Baby," Will whisper, pulling me close to him. All I could do is hold him closer as my sobs racked my body. I felt horrible for crying like this in front of him, but I couldn't help it. Sure I had gotten him, but I had lost my family in the exchange. It was a lot to process in one day. We just sat there in the car for the next hour, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

A loud boom of thunder was what woke me the next morning. The sky was dark and grey outside of the window. Shifting, I became aware of the vacant place to my right. The bed was cold on his side, signaling he hadn't been in bed for at least an hour or so. The house was quiet, and I knew that I was alone.

I was tempted to just stay in bed for the rest of the day, wallowing in self pity, but I knew I couldn't do that. Crying wouldn't help, and staying in bed by myself would only make me feel worse. Dragging myself out of the bed, I prepared myself for the day ahead. I showered and dressed, and made my way over to Jacob and Sara's house. It was weird not calling it Wills house anymore.

Like always, little Sara Emily knew I was coming over, with the weird predictability of Alice Cullen. She was sitting on the front porch swing, something I wanted to put on our house in the future. Her hair was slightly messy, and was still in her nightclothes.

"Emalie!" She squealed in excitement. She ran at me quickly and just about knocked me over with her running hug. "You and Will never came back last night. Oh did you like the house? Daddy and Willie let me help pick out the stuff! Now we will be able to see each other all the time!" I smiled down at her, and suddenly wished she was mine. I know that I was only just 18, but still, it didn't hurt to want, did it?

"I know, it's great. Where is your brother, by the way?" I asked as I led her up into the house. Jacob was still snoring from his bed room in the back, and I fought the urge to laugh. At least Will didn't snore like that. I began to rummage through the kitchen trying to find some eggs, bacon, and pancake mix. Poor Sara hardly ever had a nice hot breakfast. Both Jacob and Will were horrible cooks.

"He said that there was something he had to do. He will be back in two or so hours." She sang, plopping herself down into one of the table chairs." I nodded in understanding, before sending her off to take a shower before the food was done. Those several minutes alone gave me some time to worry what William could possibly be doing that took him from our nice warm bed before I woke.

"Good morning, Emalie." Jacob said as he lazily wandered into the kitchen. His face was tired, still heavy from sleep. However, his rumbling stomach gave him away. My cooking was what had drawn him out of bed. "How are you feeling?" He sat down at the table Sara had just vacated with a glass of orange juice.

"Morning. I'm doing ok." I said, not really wanting to talk about my parents or brother at the moment.

"Will said how you were taking it hard last night. You know I think of you as my own daughter. If you ever need to talk, I am always here." My bottom lip began to tremble and I impulsively threw myself into his arms.

"How could they just…do that? They don't even know you guys, and they are judging you. Then they have the audacity to say that you werewolves are dangerous, when my brother is the one who freaked out at me. I just thought that they would at least hear me out before jumping to conclusions." He rubbed my back gently as I cried into his chest. He was much like Will, well; Will was a lot like him. The smell of something burning made me wrench myself away from the closest thing I had to a father now.

"Emalie, as much as I hate to stick up for those blood-vampires, they were probably too shocked to think straight. I'm not saying that they were right or that it justifies what they did, but maybe once you give them a little time, they will come around." I nodded my head, but I silently vowed that they were the ones who were going to have to take that first step and contact me.

"Hello, hello, anyone home?" I heard Will call from the front of the house.

"Like you don't already know." I teased, smiling at him as he walked into the kitchen. "Where were you?" I asked as I heaped food onto 4 plates, making sure to give Jacob and Will as much as a werewolf would eat. Little Sara came bouncing out at that time, dressed in a pair of jeans and a Hannah Montana t-shirt. Inwardly I rolled my eyes. She defiantly needed to improve her musical taste.

"There was a pack meeting. I…uh…had to tell them what they did. I'm also putting extra patrols up around the border so we know if they want to meet with you." He smiled sheepishly at me. "Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up this morning."

"That's ok," I said. "But I was thinking about going to see my mother's family in San Francisco." He looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"How are you going to get there?"

"Why, orb of course. Did you forget that I had magical abilities?" He blushed lightly, and shook his head. "Would you like to come with? I'll only be an hour or so. I just want to let them know what's going on, if my parents haven't already."

He smiled and nodded his head. "Sure, I'd love too. Maybe they will be more supportive of us." We finished eating and I waited for him to run home and change into something more appropriate. I knew Uncle Wyatt and Uncle Chris would have no problem with Will. I mean come on, uncle Chris was engaged to a phoenix, and Uncle Wyatt was married to a pixi. When we were ready, Will and I joined hands and orbed to the ancestral home of the charmed ones. Nothing had changed.

"Uncle Wyatt? Uncle Chris? Aunt Bianca?" I called, wondering if they were home yet. The pounding of feet on stairs told me yes, they were home.

"Pumpkin!" Aunt Bianca exclaimed, as she slammed into me with the force or a Buick. Her large stomach heavy with child made her skin glow with an earthly beauty. Finally I would have a cousin.

"Come on, B, I want my niece too." Uncle Wyatt wined as he pried her off of me, only to gather me into his own strong arms.

"Both of you, stop hogging her. You know she likes me the best." Uncle Chris stated dryly, calmly waiting for me to regain the ability to breath, before hugging me much gentler that his wife and brother.

"Hey, guys. I hope you don't mind the sudden appearance."

"Not at all! Especially with what your family did." Aunt Bianca said in a growl. I bowed my head. So my family had contacted them. "Now, who might this yummy young man be?"

Uncle Chris sent her a horrified look, making me laugh as I answered. "This is William Black. My soul mate."

Uncle Wyatt walked up to him. "So you're the 'freaking dog' that stole our Emalie away from us?" Will bowed his head, but Wyatt shook his head. "Hey, no worries. We don't share their opinion about the two of you. I mean come on, I'm engaged to a pixi, and Chrissy-poo here is married to this demon. Who are we to judge? You are always welcome here." They shook hands, and Aunt Bianca hugged him.

We all ended up moving to the living room to talk, and I felt a sigh of relief wash over me knowing that one part of my family supported my decision. My Uncles actually got along really well with Will, and they were even planning to come and visit for a fishing trip. Never in a million years would I peg my uncles as fisher people. Aunt Bianca was over the moon knowing I had a life partner. She had always been a little concerned about my lack of boyfriends. She thought he was quite handsome.

Unfortunately, the time went fast and we had to leave at 7. I had offered to stay and maybe help with the demon hunting but the stricken look on Will's face made me take back my offer. It was a look of pure terror. So we said our goodbyes and orbed back to our house.

"Ugh, what a day." I muttered as I sunk down into the comfortable couch in front of the fireplace. Will laughed at me, before pulling me back to rest against his chest so we both were lying horizontal on the couch.

"You can say that again. I like your family though." I smiled and kissed him. "Want to go to bed early? We can cuddle." His smile was mischievous.

"Are you sure all you want to do is cuddle?" My smirk was full throttle, and he smiled and lifted me up, running into the bedroom, where we made passionate love for the second time.

Well here is the chapter. I thought I would integrate some of the charmed charters, and make them be on Emalie's side, so she wouldn't be alone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and leave me some feedback…cause I have absolutely no idea on where to go with this story. I was thinking of having them get married, and have Emalie run into the Cullen's while dress shopping or something. Let me know what you think I should do. Remember, the more reviews I get the faster and better and longer the chapter with be. Also don't be afraid to give negative criticism. That's what helps writers become better.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, here is a little chapter on what happened after Emalie left and what the family does when they come home and find her stuff gone. I already have most of the next chapter done, and since I am now officially on summer break, I will be able to update this story more often. Let me know what you think.

Rose Pov

As the door slammed shut, its echo rang in all of our ears. My poor sweet, loving niece had just been practically kicked out of her own family! I rounded on Edward, glaring at his shocked and hurt face. Beside him Bella, was almost ready to fall to the ground.

"How could you, Edward?" I shouted at him. His dazed eyes found mine. "Do you know how much she loves him, how HAPPY he makes her? And you just go and make her choose?" I took a threatening step toward him, but my Emmett held me back.

"You're on her side?" He asked in confusion.

"I've been on her side since she met him. I even helped her sneak out to see him." I wasn't going to hide this anymore. I mean, they already chased her away, and we would probably never see her again, unless we went to the border.

"She told you?" Bella asked in shock, and slight jealousy. "Why would she tell you instead of her own mother?"

I laughed. "Hello, didn't you just witness this sad display of love? She knew you all would react to this, so she told me everything. She was afraid to tell any of you. And you, Anthony." I swung around to see my only nephew. "You are her twin. How could you physically hurt her like this? I'll be surprised if we don't have an entire regiment of wolves crashing down our door tomorrow. William Black is the alpha, after all."

Carlisle and Esme got worried looks on their already sad faces. This was all of their faults though. They all were closed minded when it came to the wolves, but the least they could have done was listen to the poor girl. I shot them all a disgusted look.

"Oh come off your high horse, Rosalie, you hate the wolves just as much as we do." Edward snarled.

"Yes, I do hate the wolves. But at least I was willing to get along with them for Emalie's sake. You do know they are going to get married some day, and have children? What are you going to do when you find out that it has happened and you don't even know your own grandchildren? I can't even look at you anymore, I'm going hunting. Emmett lets go."

I didn't wait for a reply. I just grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him out into the forest. They made their bed, now they had to lay in it. As we got further away, I heard the rest of the family run out of the house. We would not hunt together today. No, today our family was divided.

Bella Pov

We hunted long and hard, trying to get today's memories out of our minds. That was the problem with being a vampire, I guess. You could never really forget something this drastic, even if you wanted to. Edward, Anthony and I went off in our own little group.

I knew we could have handled that situation differently, and I knew it was hypocritical of us to tell her she couldn't be with him, just because he was a werewolf. I mean, I was a human when Edward and I met, ant that was frowned upon. Black, she said his name was. I wonder if he was related to Jacob. We had been friends before I left for San Francisco. He had shown no signs of being a werewolf when I had known him, but that was a long time ago. And now my daughter was in love with his possible son.

We arrived home several hours later, unfulfilled for the first time. There was this disgusting wet dog smell in the driveway, and we immediately knew. It was Emalie's wolf. What had he been here for? Had he come to attack for hurting his mate?

We zoomed through the house, not smelling anything inside. We checked Emalie's room last and it broke my heart to see it empty. All of her clothes and her belonging were gone. Only her bed remained. I turned to Edward, pleading in my mind that this was all just a bad dream, and that my daughter was going to be safe and sound in her room.

"Edward, she's gone." I whispered, and I clung to him. Anthony stood in front of us, a heartbreaking look on his face. He had driven his twin from home, and he was alone. Shuffling forward, he approached her bed. The sheets were turned up, perfectly situated on the bed. And he fell onto the bed. Sobs were leaking from his mouth. In a second we were both by his side, cradling our immortal son, as he grieved the loss of his best friend and only sister. We had brought this upon ourselves, and there was only one way to fix it…

"No, Bella." Edward said in a weak voice. The emotional rollercoaster had taken its toll on him as well. "We will not make peace with those wolves. Emalie will come to her senses sooner or later. We will not have any contact with those mutts. Call your brothers and tell them to keep a watch out." And he was gone in a flash. I knew where he was going though. The meadow, his thinking place.

I sighed, knowing that Edward was the most stubborn person I had ever known, and left my baby on the bed, as he lay there in an almost sleeping state. Things had been so good around here, minus the tension between Emalie and Anthony on her decision to stay mortal. I guess William had a lot to do with that decision.

I pulled out the phone and dialed the number; the rings seemed to take forever. The groggy female voice of my sister in law answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Bianca. It's Bella."

"Bella? How are you?" Her voice was more awake now. I felt almost bad for waking her up this late. Being pregnant, she needed all the rest she could get.

"Not so good. Emalie has been imprinted by a werewolf." I heard her catch her breath.

"That's great! Oh, I'm sure she is so happy! What's his na—"I cut her off.

"What? You think this is good? Werewolves are our natural enemies, and she chose him over us." And I proceeded to tell her the rest of the story.

"Bella, I can't believe you! She's you daughter, and you just hurt her like that. If you don't remember, I am a demon married to a witch. This is no different. How could you kick you do that? I'm sorry Bella, but until you make this better, don't call here anymore." The phone was then ripped out from my hands by an angry Edward.

"Now you listen Bianca. This freaking dog has stolen our Emalie from us, and you're going to just sit there and yell at us…" he face became angrier and he slammed the phone down onto the table, shattering it. "She hung up on me…"

"Oh, Edward, maybe she's right…"

"No, Bella. This is Emalie's fault. Now let's go check on our son"

I knew he was avoiding this. I knew he would be stubborn, and we would not see our daughter in a long time. But all I could do was support my family now, and hope that when the time comes, my beautiful daughter will forgive us.

Oh and here is a little thing I want to take a little vote on. Should the Cullen's run into Emalie when she's wedding shopping, or baby shopping. Let me know.


End file.
